Life After Battle
by Forevermore
Summary: Well this story is set in the end of Tekken 4!! Tekken 5 is announced, What happens when the two fighters have children who possess both light and dark? Who will win? The tournament starts and competition's getting tough*ENDED* **SEQUEL IS UP**
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

Forevermore: Well, I finally got the guts to post my Tekken 5 fic!!!^__^!!! I've started to write in a different style than what I usually do. I hope you like this fic!!! This story is set, in the end of the King Of Ironfist Tournament 4 and it continues on from there!!! I don't where exactly!!!

Life After Battle By Forevermore

Chapter one

Jin Kazama launched an toothfairy attack against his opponent. Jin smirked while seeing his opponent fall to the ground.  Jin had'nt expected the attack to be that powerfull; although it did.

He did it; Jin Kazama just beat his father. Jin did'nt know what got in to him. He had an idea of what it was. The devil gene. The cursed blood that he possessed. The one thing, he hated the most. Jin glanced down at the unconscious Kazuya Mishima. He looked up at the cheering crowd surrounding the airport.  All the anger Jin carried for all that time, Jin felt it rushind out from his brain. Reminding him of all the pain he had felt for the last two year. Jin had changed very much these last two years, the change that comes from pain, depression and misery. Amazing how such a big change accurs in just two years.

 Jin felt himself, becoming possessed..by the devil.  He had to get out of this place, quickly. Jin ran out of the airport and into a dark alley. 

Jin looked at the gray streets, filled with buildings of apartments, in the chinatown area near the centre of the town. 

Jin stood there, thinking about the previous moments. He felt everything coming back. He got a flashback. 

*Flashback*

Jin stood up after receiving many combinations of punches and kicks flung at him by Kazuya. Jin had been knocked out, but luckily he beat Kazuya it the first round. Now the final round awaited him. Jin stood across his father, eyeing him watching his every move while dogde attacks and fighting back. Kazuya got a chance to attack Jin when he was'nt ready; Kazuya started with some high kicks and punches which hit Jin in the face. Jin dodge a punch. 

Heihachi which stood far away in the crowd of audience. Heihachi was surprised Jin changed his fighting style, Heihachi would have been able to predict their moves. The old man watched intensly and fiercely. As the two fighters charged against eachother angrily, attacking eachother with powerfull moves as the fight got intense. 

_Damn, _Heihachi swore to himself as Jin kicked Kazuya to the ground. Heihachi walked up to one of his men from the Tekken Force group and whispered something to him. Heihachi watched as an evil smile started to curve on the outlines of his mouth. 

Kazuya stood up and dodged Jin's last kicks. Jin sidestep and roundhouse kicked Kazuya. Kazuya received the kicked and was immediately slammed to the ground. Jin looked up at the crowd looking at one person. Kazuya was a quick fighter, who liked attack people when they were unprepared and apparently Jin was. Kazuya attacked Jin. Jin flow across the ground; but who would'nt?. Kazuya had just done his most powerfull and effective attack.

"Ha, you always were weak, Kazama" Kazuya said and smirked. Those words had effected Jin much. He regained his power, looked Kazuya in the eyes and attacked. Kazuya fell to the ground and was unconscious.

*Flashback*

Jin heard slow footsteps, he turned around quickly; He looked at the stranger standing infront of him. Yes, she had become a stranger to him.  She was'nt the same Ling Xiaoyu and he was'nt the same Jin Kazama like they were two years ago. He looked at her. The same pigtails, she always had her dark hair tucked into, the same small dark eyes staring at him. Her sense of fashion had changed. She wore a red trainingsuit jacket on top of a black tanktop to a pair of white baggy trainingsuit pants. She came closer to him still looking into his eyes. She gave him a look of guilt. 

She touched his cheek and carefully removed his hood. He look down at the ground and turned his face to the other side as he started to walk away. He did love her, but there were too many emotions revolving around his head at the same time. He turned away for her, the girl that he loves. He did'nt know what to do. He walked forward. He heard a scream.

" Jin!" . It was Ling. Jin turned around to see the Tekken Force men. He looked atone of them who carrying Ling away. Ling was screaming and kicking the man. Jin yet again, did'nt know what got into him when attacked the man. A flash of anger had enraged the young man. He had helped Ling. Suddenly the other five men had started to surround the two. Ling kicked to the men which approached her. The other three had attack Jin which seemed to have hit one of them, untill he was unconscious. Jin attacked the other two with a Demon's Paw which seemed to be very effective. Blood already started droping from one of them's nose.

The ones who attacked Ling had worse luck because Ling attacked with a cresent moon kick followed by a Fortune Cookie and ending with a Sunset Fan. They were already getting scars and blood from various parts of their bodies.

Jin was furious and devil markings started appearing on his face. This actually scared the Tekken Forece men away. 

" Let's go" Ling said and gestured forward towards the way. The two walked of.

Forevemore: So was it good..bad?? Tell me your opinion!!! If you have any ideas for Tekken five characters, please review and give me your idea or email me at Forevermore_girl@hotmail.com( I promise to reply to every mail I get!!!)!!! Tee Hee!! See ya!!! Untill the next chapter!!! Bye for now and don't forget to review!!!


	2. Proposistion From Hell

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back!!! I would like to thank my reader and my reviewers!!! 

Lacrease: well, I was so happy when I that this story got one review, It was one hour after I posted it!! And I thought that no one would read this!!! Your review was very inspiring!!! You think I'm a good author!! Wow, I am flattered!! I will have Hwoarang in it and yes there will be comedy in it romance too!!! Tee Hee!!! ^_^!!!

Kotou: Thanks, Well, I think we're supposed to start writing chapter two for He Loves Me He Loves You Not!! Okay readers please read mine and Kotou's fic..It's called He Loves Me He Loves You Not, our pen name is PrinCess KaWaii!!!

Irine: Well, I'm going to start writing with other characters!!!

Skittle_xtreme: Thanks, I happy you like my fic!!

Sw33t_cake: Thanks!!!

Riser155: Yes, there'll be more!!!

Lillian: Well, read this chapter and you'll see!!!

Chapter two

Several months had passed by and Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu had gotten married.

" Hey Jin, I think we should move to Brisbane, Heihachi and Kazuya will never find us there and we can build a family there, without worries" Ling said. She had already thought about what could be revolving around Heihachi's evil mind. 

" Well, let's do it" Jin said. He wanted to make sure his family was safe during all times.  He never wanted what happened to his mother to happen to Ling. Never. 

^*^

Kazuya walked into Heihachi's office. Heihachi stared his son in the eyes. Kazuya stood across his father in the room. It was filled with lights; well, it was the dead of night. 

" What do you want, Kazuya" Heihachi said evily. Kazuya had an envelope in his hand. He put it on Heihachi's table. Heihachi looked at the file lying on his marble table in anger.

" What the Hell" Heihachi said scanning the items. A small powder like substance in a bag, a file and a black feather. 

" Yes" Kazuya said," I have come with a proposistion". Kazuya had an evil smirk on his face. 

" What kind of a proposistion?" Heihachi asked suspiciously.

" You want the devil gene, And I want my other half- what's rightfully mine" Kazuya continued," How about we work together".

" Together?" Heihachi asked.

_Yes, The old man is buying it.... Hmmm what should I say..Think of something quick Kaz_, Kazuya thought to himself. 

" We know that Jin has the devil gene and we want it" Kazuya exclaimed," How about tracking him down and then killing him—". Kazuya was interrupted by Heihachi.

_Yes, this is my chance. Now I can have the devil gene. I will be invincible...When we get Jin...I'll get rid of Kazuya and Lee; Now of the two will stand in my way_, Heihachi thought. A crooked, rather evil smile appeared along his wrinkles.

" Killing him; Now we're talking. We cannot let him ruin our plans".

" Will you let me continue?" Kazuya scolded, " We preserve his body and use his genes before killing him" 

_That old bastard will never have the devil genes; They're mine and it will stay that way; even if I have to kill them both_, Kazuya thought looking at Heihachi. 

" I took those objects from the G-Corperation..... as blackmail material- if they refuse to help us" Kazuya said," Dr. Oleg Bosconowich will help us track Jin; wherever he may be"

^*^

Six months later.

" I have created a device which can track down the devil gene, I used Ogre's remains" Dr. Bosconowich's voice said.

" I'll be back to you tommorrow with the final answer of where Jin Kazama" Dr. Bosconowich said weakly. 

^*^

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter's short the next chapter willl make up for it. Hope you like it.


	3. When evil truly intertwines

Author's Note: I'm back!!  Finally writting chapter three!! Chapter four will be up tomorrow or in two days..... I think!!

Lacrease: The chapters will be longer, and there will be comedy in this chapter and the coming chapters!!!

Kotou: It was not a stupid question and yes, it was anthrax!! I'm glad you love it and I hope you continue reading!!!

Lillian: I know it's going quickly!!

Opside: Well, I don't what to say continue reading and you'll see what happens!!

Chapter two: When Evil truly intertwines

" Are you sure this device works?" Kazuya said. His tone sounded really agitated. 

" Yes, I'm sure, Do I have to repeat myself ten times" Dr. Bosconowich said. Kazuya rolled his eyes at the comment.

" Do I have to bash your head into the wall?" Kazuya replied and grabbed a hold of Dr. Bosconowich's lab coat making him hover thirty centimetres above of the ground. Kazuya had an evil smirk on his face. 

" Kazuya..." Heihachi exclaimed and motioned him to stop. Kazuya put Dr. Bosconowich down. Dr. Bosconowich had a relieved look on his face.

" So..." Heihachi said.

" Let's hear it, old man" Kazuya snapped. 

" This device was designed by—" Dr. Bosconowich said and was interrupted buy Kazuya.

" Stop telling us the boring stuff, we want the results, where is Jin Kazama, geezer?" Kazuya asked. The old man was starting to get angry.

" The device traced devil genes in Brisbane, Austrailia" Dr. Bosconowich said.

Heihachi and Kazuya both had matching smirks on the faces.

" If we find out that you have tricked us, we will k—" Kazuya threatened and got interrupted by Heihachi. 

" Let's go, Kazuya" Heihachi said. Kazuya gave Dr. Bosconowich death glares as they left. 

" Now on to mission two: The disposal of Lee Chaolan" Kazuya said. 

¤

Several hours later

Kazuya and Heihachi were sitting and discussing things in Heihachi office.

" We need an assasin" Heihachi continued." How about Nina Williams?"

"No, that woman has failed every mission she's got to assasinate people" Kazuya said. 

" And besides she stoped being an assasin when she found her son" Heihachi said.  

There was a long silence which was broken by Kazuya.

" I have an idea, we need Bryan Fury" Heihachi said remembering Lee's and Bryan's fight at the fourth tournament, which had turned out to be a tie. 

" That weird zombie?" Kazuya asked. Heihachi nodded.

" You find Bryan and I'll take care of the rest" Heihachi said.

"Why?" Kazuya asked and gave Heihachi a look.

" Just do it!!" Heihachi yelled. His voice was full of anger.

¤

Meanwhile in Brisbane, Austrailia......

" Ling, what is it?" Jin asked when he saw his wife throw up.  Ling had gotten really tired these days.

"I-I'm pregnant" Ling said. Jin smiled. It was going to difficult.

" That's wonderful" Jin said. Ling had never seen him be so happy.

¤

Heihachi and Kazuya sat in Heihachi's office. Kazuya smiled as he saw a slim woman walk into the room. She had long redish brown hair, crystal blue eyes and was very tall. She gracefully walked across the room wearing a turquise tank top underneath a jeans jacket to a pair of black tights. On her head she wore a teal headband. She sat down on sofa.

" Who are you?" Kazuya asked. 

" Anna Williams" the young woman replied with an Irish accent. Heihachi's gaze turned to the door as it opened and another person walked in. This time it was a man. He was very tall; about the heights of Kazuya and had blue eyes with greyish blond hair. He wore a vest and a pair of jeans. 

Heihachi and Kazuya recognized him as Bryan Fury. Bryan sat down next to Anna. 

" Do you know why you're here?" Heihachi asked. Anna and Bryan shook their heads.

" We have a proposition, we need you to kill Lee Chaolan" Kazuya said. 

" And if we don't" Anna asked. 

" Dr. Bosconowich will be kidnapped and Nina Williams will be killed" Heihachi said.

" Why does Lee Chaolan hafta die" Anna asked.

" He won the fourth king of Ironfist" Heihachi said.

" Okay, I'm in, I may hate my sister but I don't want her to die" Anna exclaimed.

" And dr. Bosconowich saved my life. I'm not gonna let that happen to him" Bryan exclaimed. 

" Very well, we've got a deal" Heihachi said. 

¤

It was night time. Bryan and Anna were supposed to met and to infiltrate the Chaolan Zaibatsu; It had been renamed. 

It was eleven o'clock and Bryan had been waiting for fifteen minutes. He suddenly saw someone, It was her. Anna was dressed in a grey jumpsuit.

" Let's go" Bryan said and lead the way. They had spotted a window, which was closed. Bryan climbed up. He stretched his hand and then punched the window; small glass pieces floated in air and landed on the floor. Bryan held out his hand which Anna summersaulted and grabbed to get help to climb the last bit up to the window. 

" Thanks" Anna said. 

" Anything for a lady" Bryan joked. 

They sneaked into Lee's bedroom. They looked at Lee snoring and twisting and turning in his bed. 

Soon Lee Chaolan snoring in front of them would be dead.

Anna held up the dagger ready to kill him with one move. 

" I-I can't Bry, he was my boyfriend" Anna said silently looking at "sleeping beauty".

" Okay, how about we don't kill him; we abduct him" Bryan said. They carried him out of the house. 

" Aww, man. Why does he hafta be so heavy" Anna exclaimed.

¤

" Lee Chaolan has been reported missing" TV commercialists voice boomed.

" What the—" Jin said. Ling ran into the roomand saw the headline;" The Chaolan Zaibatsu owner has been reported missing, Lee Chaolan was reported missing last night and the police department has put detective Lei Wulong on the case... now we will hear what Lei Wulong has to say about the case"

" This case will be solved soon, we have some prime suspects" Lei said. 

Then another case was taken up.

¤

" Hello, this is Heihachi Mishima, me and Kazuya are leaving to Brisbane, Austrailia" Heihachi said over the phone. 

" Bye" Dr. B's voice finally managed to say.

¤

Ling had walked down an empty alley she had just bought some grocery store. Suddenly she looked through the glass doors of the Karate Dojo. She saw two men one wore a dark trench coat and was quite old and wrinkly and the other one wore a blue shirt and some jeans; It was Kazuya and Heihachi. Ling ran towards their house.

She saw Jin in the backgarden.

" Heihachi and Kazuya are here in Brisbane" Ling said. 

" They'll kill you if they find you" Ling said. Jin could see signs of fear on her face.

" I have to leave" Jin said." You and our child have to be save".

" I'll leave too" Ling said.

" If a Fifth King of Ironfist tournament is announced, I'll be there. I swear" Jin said. Ling's eyes were filled with tears. Jin gave a Ling a kiss goodbye as he left. 

¤

Author's Notes: Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!!There will be loads of surprises and I need some help with characters for Tekken 5.... I mean original ones. If you have any ideas you can either email me or review them. See ya!!


	4. The Devil and the angel

Author's Notes: Well, I want thank everyone who's reviewed.....THANK YOU!!! I hope the POV's don't confuse you!!

Lacrease: Everyone hates Heihachi, right? I hate him!! I like your ideas!! They were good!!

Kai Ramirez: I like your idea and I'm going to use it! But in a different way!! I hope you like it and keep reading!! 

Now on to the story.......

¤

               Chapter Four: The Devil and the Angel

I want to enter the tournament. I'm not sure if I want to meet him, my father.  I think I hate him for not coming back to us. When I say us I mean me, my mother and Kai. Kai is my twin brother.

Kai and me are totaly different. He's a boy, I'm a girl, I inheiritted the devil gene, he inheiritted the angel gene, I'm very rebellious and tough and he's very generous and friendly. I'm like my father and he's like my mother. We are opposites. There's only one thing that we have common; and that's that we were both raised as fighters.   

My father met my mother Ling Xiaoyu through the school they went to and in the third Ironfist tournament they realised that they were in love. My mother and my father loved eachother and when the fourth Ironfist tournament was drawing nearer and near to the end, Lee Chaolan won over my father and my mother, he went to the final match against Heihachi Mishima. Lee Chaolan won and Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima were furious. Lee Chaolan won the Mishima Zaibatsu and renamed it to the Chaolan Zaibatsu. However Kazuya still wanted to have my father's devil gene, so he teamed up with Heihachi Mishima to have the devil gene although Kazuya had other plans to betray Heihachi, although he never knew that Heihachi was having the different plans. So they tried to find my father, who by that time had met my mother and married her. 

But then, suddenly when I was born, Heihachi found out that we had fleed to Brisbane, Austrailia. He found out through finding signals of the devil gene in Brisbane through research. It was my father's and my devil genes, the cursed blood we both had iheirited. So my father had told us to flee to another country. Heihachi does'nt know I'm alive. My mother decided that we should flee to Korea. So we fleed. Suddenly Lee Chaolan had been reported missing. Suddenly fourteen years later he came back to claim what rightfully was his.

Now 2 years later, I'm fifteen and I have seen a poster announcing the fifth Ironfist tournament. It was my chance, to find my father and try to put our fragmented family together.

 And all of my years of training, my mother had taught me Hakke Ken, Hike Ken & Various Chinese Martial Arts. I've finally mastered it. After that I was interested in Hapkido, which I started using in fights. My brother Kai was however interested in Judo and started taking Judo lessons along with the style our mother had taught us. 

 When I told my mother that I want to enter. My mother did'nt let me enter. Her decision made me runaway from home. I moved to Japan to find my father and to enter the tournament. I know that Kai and my mother will never forgive me. 

So now I'm here in Tokyo. I do not consider myself a part of the Mishima family. I will never forgive Jin, Kazuya or Heihachi. Jin left my family and I'm sure he's alive. I'm so angry at him I won't even take his name. I had my mother change my lastname to Xiaoyu. She changed Kai's name too because she wanted us to be save. Kazuya was worse than his son. Heihachi is old and evil, I can't wait untill the day he dies.

I heard some things about the Ironfist tournaments. I heard that the best fighters in the world went and that there was tough competition. The good is thing that I'm very ruthless.

I sitting in my small appartment. It's nice in Japan. Although I miss my friends and my gang back in Korea. I miss Kai and mother. 

I deicided to go to sign up for the tournament and pay the fee. I walked down to the buss station.

¤

" Kai, wake up your sister" Ling Xiaoyu called. She looked at Kai, who was sitting in the kitchen.

Kai walked towards his sister's room. He knocked on the door twice. Silence.

" Akiko Xiaoyu, wake up" Kai yelled. He opened the door. No one was there. Akiko must have run away. 

Kai saw a note on Akiko's bed. He walked closer and noticed it was a poster. The poster was an announcement to the King Of Ironfist tournament 5. Kai was smart enough to understand that Akiko went to enter. He went back to his room. 

The youth decided to follow his sister and started packing immediately. When he was finished he went so say good bye to his mother. 

" Kai, where are you going?" His mother asked. 

" Akiko ran away from home, and I'm going to find her" Kai said. Kai hugged his mother and left. He walked down the streets of Brisbane, the place he did'nt think he'd see again.

¤

Akiko had already arrived outside the Chaolan Zaibatsu. She stepped into the rather large building. It was coloured grey and the floor was white along with silver walls. It had a modern style.

I looked around. I saw another teen. It was boy. He had firey red hair, green eyes and was tall. His face looked Korean. Akiko had seen lots of people so she knew how to tell. He looked very angry. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He turned and started to look at Akiko. Akiko looked at the front desk. She walked up and saw a woman sitting there infront of a computer. She turned and noticed Akiko.

" What can I do to help you?" The woman asked. 

" I'm here for the Ironfist tournament" Akiko said in a confident tone.

" What? You look barely fourteen" The woman said in rude tone. 

" Just give me the sign up form" Akiko angrily said and handed the woman the tournament fee. 

The woman rolled her eyes and giave Akiko the form. 

Akiko started to fill out the form. 

Name: Akiko Xiaoyu

Age: 15

Nationality: Japanese and Chinese

Fighting style: Hikka Ken, Hakke sho& Chinese Martial Arts combined with Hapkido

Occupation: Student

Akiko handed the form to the woman and left.

¤

Josh Fury searched his house frantically. His parents, were gone. 

He found a note in their bedroom. He read it.

" Dear Josh Fury, your parents had double crossed me some years ago, so they will pay. If you want to see them again....alive, you should come to the Ironfist Tournament 5.... See you at the tournament. Heihachi Mishima" Josh read. He bought a plane ticket to Tokyo. 

¤

Akiko had walked down an alley. She saw some teens approaching her. They started to form a circle around. This had confused Akiko. One of them walked up to her trying to push her down. Akiko understood what they were trying to do when of them tried to grab her bag. Akiko immediately reacted. The teen was sent flying after receiving a high kick to the face. Another one of the teens attacked her, he ran against her. Akiko launched a throw. Which had taken care of that guy. There were two guys left. They were enraged when they saw what Akiko do to their friends. They both attacked her att the same time. 

Suddenly when Akiko had everything under control the red haired boy, she had seen showed up.

He kicked the one of the boys. The last boy ran away. 

Akiko looked at the boy mournfully. 

" You know you did'nt have to do that I can defend myself perfectly fine" Akiko said angrily.

" And I think so to" the boy said sarcastically.

" I don't need your help" Akiko said.

" Admitt it, If I were'nt there you would have got your ass kicked" He said teasingly. 

" No" Akiko said. She was very angry. The arguement continued untill Akiko left. 

¤

Author's Notes: The next chapter will be based on Kai's perspective..I'll change it every chapter. 

I hope you liked it... Is anyone who like to be a character or have an idea for one. Write it in the review!! I enjoyed writing this chapter!! I hope I did'nt make Kai seem whimpy!! See ya!!


	5. Meetings of Hate

Author's Notes: I've got some messages!!

Kotou: Of course, you can be in my fic, ANYONE and I really mean ANYONE can do that as long as they tell me a name, personality etc. This chapter is your debut!! I hope you like it!!

I'm blushing, You think I'm kewel and talented, Wow, you flatter me too MUCH!! 

Lacrease: Your character was excellent!! She's gonna come in soon!!! You will find out about Josh's mother in the next chapter!!

Kai Ramirez: Hi, I do not approve of you using my characters!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Riser155: I like your idea!! Thanks!!

Makaveli: Thanks!! Miranda Gordo will be a character in fic!! She'll be coming in soon!

Thank you all!! And I hope you continue reading this!!

Chapter five: Meetings Of Hate!

¤

Kai swore softly. He stared to understand why there were so many traffic jams in Tokyo. Kai hated traffic jams, like the one he was in now. He need sometime to think.

Why did I get into this in the first place? Being the oldest of two twins could be pretty irretating. Especially when you have a hot headed sister, who does things with out thinking twice. Akiko does things that make me angry, like running away from home. She knew mother's heart would break into pieces. But that's understandable, when my father left, my mother waited for him. And he has'nt came back. I hope he's out there, alive and save, so he can come back to us. Akiko, on the other side hates him and would find any chance to kill him. She thinks that the only thing that's good about him being our father is the devil gene. The devil gene and the angel gene separate me and Akiko. The devil gene makes Akiko, evil in a way. I mean Akiko gets thrills beating up people and I'm afraid of what she'll become when the devil gene takes over. I want to help her. Although I can't; She's the only one who can save her from herself. I wish that I had got the burden to carry the devil gene in my blood, I don't want anything to happen to Akiko. I'd rather die than see that happen to her. I'm also curious to see what she'll do to Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima. Our grandfather and great grandfather; who she never forgave. I've forgiven them; but I'm not sure I can love them. Akiko hates them with a passion. She will never forgive or accept anyone of the

Mishima clan. This also included Lee Chaolan. I don't really know what hate is; I've never hated anyone. That's what the differences between me and Akiko are.

By the time Kai had gotten out of the clound of thoughts he was in, The traffic jam had stopped and Kai speeded of on his red motorcycle.

¤

Akiko had moved out of the tiny appartment, she lived in and into the hotel which all of the tournament participants lived in. This would give her a better chance to meet Heihachi, Kazuya, Lee Chaolan and Jin Kazama and kill them. Jin Kazama was the word she'd use for him. Never "father" or "dad". Only Jin Kazama. 

The young teen got enraged thinking about those people. She put a cd in her mini-stereo, plugged in the speakers in her ears and started listening. She got up from her bed and started to kick her punching bag. She would usually kick the punching bag to release anger and stress and also to practice her kicks and punches. She kicked and punched. Harder. Harder.

¤

Kai had already entered the Chaolan Zaibatsu, payed the fee and rented a hotel room. He turned around and saw a girl. She was looking around. She was 5'5 in height and was very thin. She reminded him of Akiko.  But he could know if it were her, because he was watching her from far. 

What if it was...... Akiko. It might be her. Maybe she has'nt entered the tournament yet. I need to know. 

Kai approched her. He looked at her closely. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around he saw clearly that she was'nt his sister, nothing alike at all. The girl had blue hair pulled into two long pigtails at each side of her head. The girl had brown eyes. She was very cute.

She wore a school uniform. It was a blue pinstriped dress, with a navy blue top and a plaid skirt which had checkered squares in navy blue, turquoise, grey and white. The whole outfit had a colour theme and to finish of the outfit, she wore a pink jacket on top of the school uniform. It was open.             

" I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Kai said. The girl smiled. 

" It's ok" She replied sweetly. Kai turned to the maindesk and waited to find out what room he was having. This took quite a time. 

¤

At the same time Josh Fury was standing in the airport in Tokyo. Josh was trying to ask for directions and with the little Japanese, he knew that was difficult.

" Damn tourists" Josh muttered, he was extremely angry. He had been trying to ask some tourists, who seemed japanese for directions. They had wasted his time. Finally he had found someone after going outside the building. He looked at the redhead standing next to him. Redhead guy stopped as he heard what Josh was saying. 

" Can you tell me where the Chaolan Zaibatsu is?" Josh asked, " I can't find the place, I'm new to Japan, Ya know" 

" Are you sure you wanna go there, I mean it's not the place for weak people" the redhead teased. He was obviously trying to start a fight.   

" I'm entering the tournament, but I'm pretty sure someone like you would'nt know what it is" Josh replied. The redhead was angry. 

" What the hell are you talking about? I've entered the tournament" The redhead exclaimed angrily. 

" Well, all I've got to say is good luck"  the red head said. 

" It's not like I need any" Josh said. Josh turned and walked when he saw a taxi.

He stepped into the taxi. 

" Where do you want to go?" The taxi driver asked. 

" The Chaolan Zaibatsu" Josh said. 

" That's gonna cost you" The taxi driver said.

" Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Just drive" Josh muttered.  The taxi drove coming closer and closer for each minute. 

¤

Hwoarang looked angry. 

Kazama better be at the tournament, I will kick ass, when I find him. It's not over Jin Kazama, Hwoarang thought. 

*Flash back*

" So what do you want?" Jin asked. The Korean looked very angry.

" I want to fight you" Hwoarang's voice echoed. 

" There's no reason to fight" Jin said. Hwoarang was angrier hearing Jin's comment.

" You don't have a reason, well I do" Hwoarang shouted. 

They fought untill they were panting. 

" Hwoarang" a voice said. Hwoarang looked up and saw the military men. Hwoarang looked down at the ground. As the liutenenant muttered words and was about to attack Hwoarang. Jin knew what was going on and immediately kicked two of the men and used his Demon Paw attack. Hwoarang started kicked them with a kick combo. Soon the liuetenenant started to shoot Jin and Hwoarang, who dodged the gunshots and hid behind a car. 

" Remember I kicked your ass back there" Hwoarang said. " See you at the next tournament. Be there, Kazama".

*End of flashback* 

Hwoarang decided to head of for Japan.

¤

" Ryu Do San" Kai read the name of his roomate. 

This is gonna be intresting. Kai thought and headed towards his room. 

¤

Akiko had rested herself on her bed; where she layed outstretched listening to music. She thought she heard something, although it would be strange because loud music was going through her ears. She put down the speakers. The bell was ringing. 

She went to the door and opened it. 

" Look, If it's room service I don't –" Akiko said and was interrupted by the girl infront of her. 

" You're Akiko Xiaoyu, right?" The girl said. Akiko looked at the girl. She had long blue hair in pigtails and was wearing a school uniform to a jacket. 

" And what if I am" Akiko said defensively. She took a look at the girl one more time.

" My name is Kotou Tokuda and I'm your roomate" Kotou said in a friendly tone while extending her hand to shake. Akiko shook her hand. 

" Come in" Akiko said. 

" Wow, this appartment is cool" Kotou said enthusiastically. 

" So, you're here for the tournament?" Akiko asked. 

" Yeah, I'm entering to look for someone" Kotou said.

" Oh" Akiko said. 

" What's your fighting style?" Kotou asked " Mine's traditional Karate" 

" Chinese Martial Arts mixed with Hapkido" Akiko said. She noticed that the girl seemed really enthusiastic. 

Kotou had a bubbly attitude, which sometimes could annoy Akiko but it was'nt that bad. 

They had a long conversation and decided to go and start training later in the evening after they ate.

¤

" This is my favourite café" Kotou said showing Akiko around.

" It looks nice" Akiko said unenthusiasticly. Kotou and Akiko found a table and had decided sit down. Just when Kotou was about to sit down, someone pushed her, so she fell on the hard floor. Akiko helped her up. 

" Hey, watch where you're going" Kotou said angrily and looked up at the boy who made her fall. 

Akiko looked at him and recognized him.

" Kai!" Akiko said. " Do you wanna sit with us"

" Who is he?" Kotou asked recognizing the boy. 

" My brother" Akiko added. 

" No, I meet my roomate Ryu Do San, So I'm here with him" Kai replied. 

" Do San, that name is very familiar" Akiko said. 

" His father is Hwoarang Do San, a participant of the last tournament" Kai said. Suddenly the red headed boy approached Kai. 

" This is Ryu" Kai introduced.

" You!!" Akiko said angrily pointing to Ryu; the red head who she had a encounter with. 

Akiko and Ryu gave eachother evil glares.

" You know eachother?" Kai asked surprisedly. He looked from Ryu, to Akiko and to Kotou, who seemed surprised. 

¤

Author's notes: Like I've said before, I have LOTS of homework....and I have a Martial Arts tournament and my class have signed up for a soccer tournament...COMING UP SOON!!!

See Ya!!


	6. Time that never ends

Author's Notes: Hi, I'm thinking of having two-three updates per week!! Are all my readers and reviewers smiling?? I hope they are... I'm trying my best to make everyone happy.. Tee Hee ^_^

Lacrease: Well, I think that the way I described the characters was bad, but that's because I htink I suck at writing.......But it's nice to have reviews saying that my descriptions are good!!

This chapter is where you come in!! Oh and you'll find out who Josh's mother is.....

Riser155: Thanks for the idea! You don't wanna be one of the fighters children, right? That's good, because I need some characters who are'nt related to the fighters.  Thanks for the info.

This chapter is in Kotou's perspective most of the time. Oh and I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed and put this story in their favourites list, T H A N K  Y O U!!! 

Chapter six: Time that has to end

¤

Akiko and I sat in the café. Some boys our age approached us. One of them turned out to be Akiko's brother. Then the other one came and did'nt seem to get along with Akiko. 

Kai, I think his name was... he reminds me of someone. My sensei, Kotou thought as she immediately snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a voice. 

" Yes, you see... I was walking down an alley then suddenly I saw her fighting with a pair guys and then I came to her rescue if I—" Ryu said and was interrupted by Akiko. 

" That is so not true... I was fighting with these guys, who earlier had tried to steal my money. When I was in the middle of beating the crap out of them, when Mr. I'm a superhero showed up a—" Akiko explained and got interrupted.

" Hey, I have a name. It's Ryu" Ryu said. He was angry.

" Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I always try to forget shit like you" Akiko snapped icily.

" If I were shit, then what the he-" Ryu said. This time he got interrupted by Kai. 

" Just let her tell us her part of the story" Kai said. I looked at the ever-so-angry Akiko. I don't think she feels insulted though.

" Anways, he showed up and started to fight those guys. I could handle the fight. If he had'nt showed up each one of them would have gone home with a broken arm and a bloody nose" Akiko said giving Ryu evil glares. 

" No, If I had come she would have got her ass kicked, She has bad attitude" Ryu said. 

" No, that would not happen" Akiko said. 

" Yes, it would" Ryu replied. 

It went on like that for an hour. And about that time they realized they were shouting and people were looking at them strangely.

" Akiko, how about we just leave" I said trying to make peace between them. 

" No, we're not moving they are" Akiko snapped. 

" How about we all sit together" Kai said. I could notice that he was getting a headache from Akiko and Ryu's argueing.

" Ok, I'll sit with that shit" Akiko said calmly. This chocked me. " When hell freezes over, that is" Akiko snapped. Her voice went back to the tone. Akiko stared at the other table. There was a brown haired boy sitting there. 

¤

I looked at the table across us. I saw two girls and two boys. One of the girls stared back. She had jet-black hair, which was down and had very spikey hair with small black strands hanging down

in the middle of the face, which cover most of her face. Her eyes were piercing black and I could see hate and anger in them. Her face was special. She looked Chinese, but there was something that also made her look Japanese too.  She wore a black top which was cut of at the sleeves with a pair of black jeans. She was argueing with one of the boys.

Her friend which seemed like the more calm one of the two, wore a violet sweatshirt, on the sweatshirt her favourite anime character was printed. She also wore a plume purple skirt and knee high stockings with the outfit.  Her friend was waching the arguement. 

Next to them a boy with dark hair stood. He had black hair and black eyes. But unlike the other girl, there was love and friendship in them. His hair was black and he had plaited hair. He wore a white leather vest, which revealed his chest which had loads of mucle bulging out. To the vest he wore a matching pair of pants. He looked a little bit annoyed. He did'nt speak alot. 

Oh great, that idiot which I met earlier today is here. He wore a t-shirt with some letters in grafitti printed on it, with a pair of baggy jeans. His firey red hair shone through the light. He was however furious and was constantly shouting at one of the girls. 

I heard the girl mutter something and left the guys. 

I could'nt believe they were approaching......Me.

¤

"Fine. We'll leave" Akiko said after getting persuaded by Kotou. They walked closer to the boy sitting at the table across them. 

" Do you mind if we sit here?" Kotou asked. Akiko had already sat down. 

" No" the boy muttered. Akiko sat down. 

" How can person like that idiot" Akiko said and pointed at Ryu. 

" I know" The boy muttered quietly. 

" You know him?" Akiko asked. He nodded. 

" Earlier, I met him. I think insulting people is hobby of his. I asked him for directions and he tried to pick a fight with me" The boy continued.

" Are you new to Japan?" Kotou asked. 

" Oh yeah, I'm only here for the King Of Ironfist Tournament" He replied.

" What a coincidence, we have entered the tournament too" Kotou said. 

" Why are you entering the tournament?" Akiko asked. 

" Well, I'm here to look for my parents Bryan Fury and Anna Williams" He said. 

" What happened to your parents?" Kotou asked. 

" They were abducted by Heihachi Mishima" He said. He seemed to get sadder as he continued.

" I've heard lots of evil things about him at my school, Mishima Polytechinical High School" Kotou said," Well, that's basically because he's the principal"  

Thoughts now revolved around in Akiko's head.

" Did you know, he threw his own son of a cliff. Heihachi also threw his son into a volcano and tried to kill his grand son" Kotou told. 

" Well, Akiko. When are we gonna have that training match?" Kotou asked excitedly.

" Well, we can have it in an hour" Akiko said. 

" Do you wanna come....eh.... I forgot to ask what your name is?" Kotou asked. Akiko gave her a 'look' which meant 'why the hell did you do that'. 

" It's Josh. And I'd like to come" Josh said. 

" Let's go" Akiko said. " I'm driving, I'm not gonna let you risk my life, Kotou" Akiko said. 

" What? I'm not that bad at driving" Kotou protested. Akiko rolled her eyes. 

" Yeah Right I'll believe that when I see it" Akiko said. 

¤

Lacrease was in the dojo. Alone. Like always. She hit the punching bag then turned around and did a combination of kicks and punches at the air. 

_I will have revenge on Heihachi, Kazuya too. They'll pay with their lives, that is. I hate Kazuya and Heihachi. Especially Kazuya. He killed my father. I was only five and my father tried to support a family. So he took the first job he could find. Working in the Tekken Force. For Heihachi Mishima. _

_One fateful day when my father was working in the graveyard shift. Making sure no one would sneak in. Suddenly Kazuya Mishima walked down the hallway and attacked him. The fight was wild. What could my father do? Kazuya had devil behind him._

_I wil put my plans in to work. _

_¤_

Akiko bowed at Kotou. Kotou did a pose and attacked Akiko as soon as Josh, who was the judge said "Fight". Kotou kicked Akiko, on her leg. Another kick was flung at Akiko's feet. Akiko did one of her Judo moves called " Sweeping heel", she did the move quickly. This came quite a chock to Kotou, she had never fought anyone who did Judo. Kotou was sent to grond with a hard slam. Kotou got up quickly. Kotou decided do a move she liked alot called "swift backhand slam" Which obviously got Akiko down for a while. Akiko rose and did " Fortune Cookie". Followed by a "Cresent Moon Kick". Kotou struggled to get up while Akiko tried to pin her down to the ground. 

Kotou rolled to her side and stood up. Kotou kicked and did " Demon's Paw" Which is very effective attack. 

Akiko sidestepped and missed the hit. Kotou sidestepped and did "Axe Kick". Kotou's leg went high up and then straight down almost hitting Akiko, who grabbed her leg and flipped it over. Kotou landing at the ground on her face. Kotou got up and kicked Akiko several times. It was difficult for Akiko to block. Kotou swung a punch at Akiko, who dodged it and grabbed Kotou's clenched fist, she held Kotou's fist while jumping over Kotou's arm. This attack made Kotou fall. Kotou did another attack which was cool. She punched Akiko twice, then kicked her in the face. Akiko stumbled backwards. Akiko stood up, Kotou thought it would be a good chance to attack. Kotou ran against Akiko. Akiko backflipped gracefully and sidestepped. This confused Kotou. Akiko grabbed Kotou's wrist with one hand and her shoulder blade with the other. This attack flipped Kotou over and something went wrong. Both Kotou and Akiko fell. They were struggling. It looked like wrestling. 

After an hour they were both tired and could'nt fight anymore.

¤

" Mwahahaha, we got them all where we want them" Heihachi said laughing. 

Kazuya sat across Heihachi. He laughed. Evily. 

¤

Author's Notes: Ok.... what did you think?

Well, I've gotta go!!


	7. Finding Your Own Destiny

Author's Notes: Hi!!

Kotou: Wow, you flatter me alot!! It could have been anyone who taught you Mishima style of Karate...It could have been Heihachi, Kazuya or Jin..... The mystery of Kotou will be revealed soon!!

Riser155: Okay, let me explain, You see the whole Akiko doing Judo thing is coming up! Oh and Kotou was the one who did " Demon's Paw". The whole thing will be explained. I did'nt take it personally, I'd like to thank you for correcting me, THANKS

You'll be coming in soon!!

Lacrease: This chapter will feature your character alot!! I'm glad you like your character!!

Kai Ramirez: Hi! the whole who-taught-Kotou- thing will be revealed soon!! I'm glad you like my writing style!!

Makaveli: Well, Miranda will be coming into the story soon..maybe this chapter or the next one!

This will be my shortest chapter....

**Chapter Seven**: **Finding Your Own Destiny**

¤

" Wow, I did'nt know you did Judo?" Kotou asked, when they had reached the hotel. 

" I don't, I've just been secretly watching Kai performing his moves and teaching myself them. I know some of them," Akiko whispered.

 " Come, let's go get our schedules," Akiko said.

Kotou followed her friend, not knowing where it would lead. Akiko lead the way down the lobby. 

" Can we have our fighting schedules!," Kotou asked enthusiasticly. 

" Names?," The woman asked. 

" Akiko Xiaoyu and Kotou Tokuda" Akiko said. The woman gave them their schedules and and a list with all the contestants. 

Kotou scrolled through the list. Then swore in Japanese. Akiko looked at the list. 

" What's wrong?," Akiko asked. 

" It's just that I'm looking for someone, who was entering. And this person has'nt entered," Kotou said. 

" Who are you searching for?," Akiko asked quietly. 

" You see, my sensei, Jin Kazama told me about his family. His wife Ling, who was pregnant. He told me that to find them if anything if happened to him. Then he disappeared my only clue is the tournament. So, I was hoping to find his child. Which I didn't," Kotou said. 

_Should I tell her,_ Akiko thought. 

" Who are you fighting?" Akiko asked, changing the subject.

" I don't know. I'll read the fights," Kotou continued.

¤

_You can do this, Lacrease. You have to do this. Behind that door, you'll find revenge, Why did I enter this tournament, besides seeking revenge? Really why did I?_

_Now second thoughts are clouding my mind,_ Lacrease thought. Lacrease sat up. She saw

someone coming her way. She hid behind the tree. 

_Phew, _Lacrease thought. She stood up and ran towards the other side of the building. Luckily, a window was open. So Lacrease did'nt have to break one. Lacrease gracefully, but quickly jumped into the window.

Lacrease was inside the building. She did it. She infiltrated the G-Corperation building. She looked around. It was dark. There was staircase, going up towards a bridge. She ran up the stair case. She ran across the bridge. It was connecting the two G- Corperation buildings. They were both dark and empty. Just like they were the day, Lacrease's father died. Lacrease heard a voice. She quikly entered a corridor. Which, lead to a room. Lacrease looked into the room before entering. 

Lacrease saw a file on the table. She grabbed the file and started to open it. 

Oh my god, It's the file, with all the contestants profiles... Hmm.. interresting.... Lacrease thought. She had already opened the profile. The first page had a picture and was entitled Hwoarang Do San. 

" This man has gone awol from the army 19 years ago and has not been caught yet. He has entered the tournament once again to fight his long time rival, Jin Kazama. His son, Ryu Do San has also entered the tournament. We do not know the location of Hwoarang, although we know that Ryu is living at the hotel for the fighters. " Lacrease read. She looked at the profile and turned the page.

The next page was entitled Ryu Do San. She looked at the picture.

_Like father, like son._ Lacrease thought. 

" This teen likes fighting and wants to fight alongside his father." Lacrease read. 

" Miranda Gordo" Lacrease continued," This teen, is seeking fame while entering this tournament. She has won many fights in her homeland, Brazil. This girl is however, very young and naive. This can be used against her. We also have information about her father Eddy Gordo and her mother Christie Monteiro"

_I wonder how they got all this information, _Lacrease thought. She continued to read after turning the page. 

" Lacrease Foreman" Lacrease read, " This young girl's father worked here earlier and Kazuya killed him. We need to watch this girl carefully. When the tournament starts, we'll have a spy follow her"

Oh my god, they've been spying on me and they're gonna have a spy follow me!! 

_Well, That's not going to happen._ Lacrease thought. She grabbed the file and started to walk out. 

¤

" The opening fight is Yoshimitsu vs. Kunimitsu," Kotou said, " The next fight is Marshall Law vs. Miranda Gordo. After that there's Paul Phoenix vs. Akiko Xiaoyu and Lei Wulong vs. Kotou Tokuda"

" Those are the fights for the first day" Kotou said, " I can hardly wait"

" Don't get too excited, okay?" Akiko asked. She started to see her friend jumping up and down with joy. 

¤

Lacrease had arrived at the hotel and had found her room.

" Who the hell are you" Lacrease screamed. Without thinking twice, Lacrease had punched the person, who was in her room. The man who was punched was already laying on the floor, due to not being prepared for Lacrease's punch. 

¤

Jin Kazama had entered the dock. He stood watching down over the water. Jin Kazama had entered the tournament. Although he was far from everthing, his life, his family and the tournament. Jin Kazama had lived a normal life, although from time to time the devil gene's curse had effected him. Depressive thoughts and revenge clouded his mind at those times. Jin wondered what his child was going through. Since, his child must have the devil gene, too. Jin was going to meet his family again. This thought had warmed his heart. Meeting the family; including the child Jin never met. Family; the people also did'nt want to meet. Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi Mishima. Lee Chaolan. Jin Kazama was going to have his revenge; even if it meant his death.

¤

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it. I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed. And all the people who put this on their favourites list... T H A N K Y O U!! Tee hee, well, I'm gonna write a humor fic.. soon!!


	8. Now It All Starts

Author's Notes: Hi! Well, I'm updating this fic now!!

Kotou: It is!! You think it's getting better and better. Why, thank you!!

Makaveli: Well, Miranda will be a very interresting character! I hope you'll like her!! She will come in this chapter!!

Kai Ramirez: Well, Kai will be in this chapter!! Well, Kai and Ryu!!  Oh and Jin, thinks he has one child, he does'nt know he has two!! I understand the feeling, I have schitzo days too, in fact..I'm having one right now.... 

Lacrease: Oh yeah, your character will kick ass! And I really mean it! Well, why you punched that guy will be revealed. Lacrease, I'm thinking of having her Spanish, American or Italian!! I don't know really!! Where do you want her to come from!! I'm having to many Japanese and American fighters.

Riser155: Well, I can understand that you don't want to say your second name, That's totally okay!! I've made up all the other characters second names!! Okay well, I've figured out your character....he's very cool!! Oh well, I know that you like my fic...because you're constantly asking me to continue!! Which makes me want to write more!! And is not a bad thing. 

Anway I will tell you what I've decided to add to this fic:

Heihachi bashing!! And lots of it!! Especially about his age!!

Jin and Hwoarang arguements. They're funny!!

More fight scenes!! My favourite parts that I write are fightscenes!! I'm not sure if I'm good at it though!! 

T H A N K S  T O  A L L T H E  P E O P L E:

Who reviewed!!

Gave me suggestions!!

Put this fic on their Favorite's List!!

Thank you all!! 

Chapter Eight: Now it all starts 

Lacrease looked down at the man laying on the floor. He had just made a sound. Lacrease looked at him angrily.

" Awww!!" The man screeched in pain. Lacrease looked at him again, he had light brown skin with black hair, black eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket, along with a matching pair of jeans pants. 

He looked asian and was quite tall. He stood up carefully.

" Why did you punch me? What did you think I am... a spy?" The stranger said. Lacrease looked at him angrily.

" Well, you never know.... You probably are, the Mishima's hired you, right? And what the hell are you doing in MY room?!" Lacrease asked. Clearly the stranger realized she was angry. Very angry.

" What on Earth are you talking about?" He said," This is my room".

Lacrease stood in her fighting stance. " What?!" She continued, " Are you deaf, This is my room. Hear it, learn it and accept it. Now beat it!". While she was walking towards him, he backed untill they reached the door. 

Lacrease tried closing the door in his face. But of course the young man she was argueing with wouldn't let that happen. He slammed the door open. 

" If you're so sure this is your room, look at this!" He said and showed her the room key. 

" Well, This is impossible" Lacrease said, " They must have given you the wrong room". Lacrease always had a good timing. You thought that she would have been calm but she just continued with the same anger. She looked down at the room key.

" Come, let's go and find out who's room this is" He said. They took the elevator down to the lobby and approached the desk. 

" Excuse me, Can you please tell me who is staying at room number 15?" Lacrease asked confindently.

" The room belongs to.... Jason Fawkes" She stopped. She continued, " And Lacrease Foreman". 

Jason and Lacrease looked very disappointed. Lacrease asked, " Can't one of us change room, are there rooms left?"

The woman started typing something into the computerand firmly replied, " I'm sorry, miss". 

Lacrease looked at Jason, who she was sharing a room with. 

" Fine, as long as you don't touch any of my things. Otherwise I'll kill you" Lacrease said. Lacrease walked of on her own. 

¤

It was the day, when the tournament would start. Kotou and Akiko had just reached the designated arena; Shinjuku, where Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu would fight. Akiko and Kotou were prepared for their fights; All or nothing, would be decided in several hours. Kotou was very nervous. Kotou wore a hot pink Qi Pao dress with  white and orange flowers on it. Her blue hair was put up in long pigtails, like always. Akiko wore a black tank top with a netted black long sleved top. To the top, she wore a pair of black jeans. On her neck, a black leather strap hung tightly. The leather strap had spikes sticking out of it. She also had matching bracelets. Akiko's hair was down although, some parts of her hair was sticking up.  

Kotou and Akiko, pushed their way through the crowd. Akiko looked at Heihachi Mishima. Kotou looked at him disgustingly. Heihachi wore his "Traditional clothes". 

" Ewww" Kotou commented, " That clothing shouldn't be allowed... atleast not for 90 year olds"

" He's 90" Akiko said. 

" Yeah, that man has certainly lived longer than his life expectancy rate" Kotou commented.

Akiko started to laugh. Lee Chaolan stood in the middle of the arena; He was going to make a speech.  

Akiko just wanted to laugh about his outfit.

" Welcome to the Iron fist Tournament 5! There are many fighters here right now!" Lee said. Akiko looked around. Kotou looked up and saw a two meter tall man; Marduk. Marduk had became Lee's bodyguard. " Who will win in this bloody battle between life and death!!"

_This is gonna be a tough tournament, _Kotou thought. 

Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law were talking. Paul wore a white t-shirt with a red jacket tied tightly around his waist. Along with some red gi pants. Marshall wore a chinese style shirt. And some blue pants.

Everyone looked up as a another young lady entered the arena. She looked like a sixteen year old. She easily got attention, as she gracefully entered the arena. She had Brazilian complexion, dark mysterious eyes and dark wavy hair, with lots of strands falling down on her face. Her hair shone in the light. She wore a turquoise tube top, with a pair of teal stretch pants. She was Miranda Gordo. 

Kotou stood in the middle of the crowd. She suddenly got the creeps. She turned around. She saw a man who had black hair sticking up. And he had one black eye and the other one was red. He wore a pair of white gi pants with flames along the bottoms. 

_Wow, People here are creepy,_ She thought and pushed through the crowd to find her friend.

Akiko saw Ryu and Kai; they were talking. Ryu wore a black gi with blue seams along the bottoms. Korean words were printed in red on the pants. Kai wore his white leather jacket and white leather jacket.  

Near Kai and Ryu, a woman and a man stood; they were argueing. The woman had brown hair tucked into a braid and was all wrinkly. The man had red hair; They were Julia Chang and Hwoarang. 

Akiko gazed at the participants list. She saw a familiar name. It was Ling Xiaoyu. Akiko was shocked her mother had entered the tournament. Although she was nowhere to be seen. Two more people entered the building, Akiko couldn't see them very well. She could only see one. A young man, who wore navy gi pants. He wore no shirt. Kotou looked at the mark across his stomach. She wondered how he got it. Josh approached Akiko and Kotou.

¤

Kai and Ryu looked up at Lee, who was continueing his speech. 

" Now the opening fight will start, Yoshimitsu vs. Kunimitsu" Lee said as Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu approached the arena, giving eachother deathglares. 

" Fight!!!" The announcer's voice ecchoed. Kunimitsu bowed at her opponent, Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu did a pose with his sword. 

Kunimitsu quickly attacked Yoshimitsu, knocking him to the ground. Kai looked as Kunimitsu keept kicking Yoshimitsu. The young ninja was very gracefully as she backflipped. Kunimitsu wore a purple V-neck, sleeveless shirt with some black tights. Her red hair which was in pigtails, peaked out from behind her mask. Yoshimitsu stood up. Kunimitsu did a throw, " Heavens sweep". Yoshimitsu luckily, didn't get thrown; They both did Ninjutsu and were able to guess what move the other one would do. They were also sworn enemies, and the chances were small that both would come out.......Alive. They would also attack eachother with dangerous moves. 

Kunimitsu was thrown back with a counter attack. Yoshimitsu then, got an advantage and attacked Kunimitsu with all force. Slamming her to the ground. He then took out his sword. Slashing Kunimitsu's leg, which quickly started bleeding. Kunimitsu stood up, she took out her knife and threw it in Yoshimitsu's direction. It went right past his shoulder. Kunimitsu ducked and punched Yoshimitsu with a special punch combo. It was a seven move combo, Which Kunimitsu finished of with a powerful kick. Yoshimitsu flew across the Shinjuku streets and into the phone booth. Where Kunimitsu kicked him, untill he bleed. Kunimitsu sidestepped and got ready to throw him. Yoshimitsu fell into the trap, and was immediately flung to the floor. Kunimitsu held her hands around his throat, chocking him. She held too tight which immediately, snapped his neck. Dead; He was dead. 

The crowd stopped cheering. " The winner is---" The announcer said, everyone saw Kunimitsu run out of the arena. " Kunimitsu". 

Kai and Ryu were stunned by what they had seen. Yoshimitsu died very quickly. Only the first round. 

Lee stood in the middle of the arena; again, ready to make a speech. " The next fight is Miranda Gordo vs. Marshall Law at the Building, in half an hour and after that is Akiko Xiaoyu vs. Paul Phoenix in the Airport, at the same time Kotou Tokuda vs. Lei Wulong in the Jungle". 

" Good Luck" Josh said to Akiko and Kotou. 

" See ya!" Akiko exclaimed and waved them good bye. 

" I guess I'd better be going to my fight" Kotou said. 

" I'll go with you" Josh said as they walked towards the Jungle.  

¤

Lacrease looked up. She watched Miranda Gordo and Marshall Law were getting ready to fight. Miranda brushed her brown hair away from her face and whispered some words, looked up at Marshall and stood in her stance. Marshall closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. He made a sign with his hand.

" Fight"

Miranda gracefully attacked her opponent. She did a move, that she had made up " Flaming Canon" where she crouched and kicked her leg up to her opponent's shoulder, then quickly and effectively

jumped up and kicked Marshall on the shoulder. She punched him and quickly went back into her stance. Marshall ducked quickly and did, " Rising uppercut", then he summersaulted, which knocked Miranda of her feet. She rolled to the side and started to dance. Lacrease thought it looked kind of funny. She danced while making some kicks, that were quickly blocked and sent her flying backwards. Miranda winced in pain and quickly stood up. A wheel of different attacks were thrown at Miranda and

she felt, she was gonna die. She closed her eyes. She did'nt want to see what would happen to her. 

" Marshall Law wins!" was announced.

" Round two!!"

Miranda got up, she kicked Marshall. Marshall blocked and sidestepped. Marshall summersaulted and kicked Miranda. Miranda stumbled backwards. Some of the crowd cheered. Marshall turned around and started posing for the cameras out in the audience.

" He's so stupid" Lacrease whispered to herself. 

Miranda silently got up, she punched Marshall twice and slapped him once. She also threw Marshall. That finished him off. 

" Miranda Gordo wins!".

Miranda did her winning pose. 

" Final Round" the announcer screamed, " Fight!!!".

Lacrease saw the young female attack her opponent with full force. Lacrease yearned the moment, she'd be fighting Kazuya Mishima. That would happen to every price. Or would it. 

The fight continued. Lacrease watched intensively as Marshall Law threw her to the ground. Her arm had been scarred after receiving many powerfull attacks.

¤

I opened my eye. I have to win. I just do. I got up and did some of my attacks; The quick ones. 

Marshall, my opponent was very quick. I winced in pain. I had received a kick to the face. My nose started to bleed. I could see everyone looking at me. I blocked some of Marsha's kicks. 

Marshall was about to do his most powerfull kick that would finish her off. He started the kick. He

kicked Miranda twice. 

I didn't know what I did. I closed my eyes. I knew that I was going to be hit hardly.

I did a counter attack. I opened my eyes. And saw Marshall on the ground. I backed. 

" Miranda Gordo wins!!". I was so happy. I did another one of my winning poses.

¤

" Shouldn't little girls, like you stay at home and clean or somethin', They shouldn't be fighting"

I heard my sister mutter, " I'll show you for little girl".

I knew what was going to happen. It happened. 

I watched my sister beat her claws into Paul Phoenix's face, after he made a comment. She punched him twice, and went down into " Rain Dance" stance. She did "Dark and Stormy" during, " Rain Dance". She loved that combo. It had knocked Paul down. Akiko sidestepped and cartwheeled confusing Paul and did " Fortune Cookie". She then did "Phoenix Double Palm".

I've noticed that my sister is a very evasive fighter. She's also quick and does many powerful attacks. The two things she got from our parents; being evasive and quick from our mother and being 

Although she denies it the whole being quick and effective from our father.

Our parents were both strong; but just in different ways.

I looked up and surprisingly saw Paul Phoenix being able to stand. Here it goes, I watched my sister slam him down using, a Hapkido attack, " Axe Kick". Hapkido and Tae Kwondo are very alike. 

Paul Phoenix was kicked in the ribs and arms, by Akiko. I noticed that her kicks got more powerfull, the more she kicked. Akiko got up after Paul had done " Death Fist". I thought she was going to transform into devil. I thought the devil gene was taking her over. I hoped it wasn't.

Akiko stood up, she grabbed Paul's shoulder and she jumped and kicked him on the shoulder and when he was about to fall, she stopped him from falling. Phew, I devil gene hadn't taken her over.

The next thing I saw, was horrible. Akiko had stopped his fall, only to hit him even more. Akiko gave him a couple of kicks to his chest, then continued to hit his face with powerfull punches. 

Akiko then, decided to use her Hapkido abilities. She started to kick Paul. She did her infamous or in some cases famous moves " Drumstick Kick" and her " Burning Volcano". Moves, that powerfully hit and hurt alot. Paul was screaming in pain after receiving a kick in the face. She went in to the "Art Of Phoenix".

¤

By that time, Josh and Kotou were in the Jungle. Kotou saw Steve Fox, Nina Williams and Craig Marduk, along with Josh were standing in the crowd. Lei Wulong started doing some complicated moves. It looked funny and Kotou had to hold herself from laughing; Which by the way wasn't easy. 

Kotou did her pose and started to stick out her tongue at Lei.

" Fight!!"

Lei Wulong had attacked at went in to a crouch. Luckily Kotou kicked him very hard. Bringing very much pain. Her next attack was " Demon's Paw". Lei wulong unconsciously flew into a tree. Kotou started punching him. Harder. 

Lei opened his eyes and looked at Kotou stunned. He received a punch to the face. Lei blocked and did another move. 

¤

Akiko did "Art Of Phoenix" and cartwheeled when Paul fell. She was standing right behind him. Paul stood up. He didn't see Akiko, he turned head to look. 

He blocked Akiko's punch and then threw her over his shoulder. The crowd were stunned. Especially, me. I didn't know Paul did Judo. Akiko stood up after being thrown. She did an attack I had never seen her do. It was a throw. 

_What?._ I thought. I saw my sister doing a Judo move.

¤

Lei was gaining control. Kotou was receiving unblockable kicks. A loud sound was heard. Bang. 

¤

I heard a voice. " 5, 4, 3—". I stood up quickly. If I didn't Lei would have won. I was dizzy after being knocked to the ground. 

I did an attack. 

¤

" Round Two".

Akiko kicked Paul to the ground. She kept kicking him. Harder. Harder. Harder. Blood crawled out on his skin. Akiko sat down punched him. She stood up and backed. Paul Phoenix opened his eyes, to receive a kick to the face and a couple to his ribs. 

" The winner is.....Akiko Xiaoyu!!" The announcer screamed. The paramedics headed towards Paul. They carried him away. Akiko ran down Shinjuku while the crowd was cheering her. She approached me and Kai. Well, I did'nt know she'd win, I mean honestly she looks weak. I thought she was a weak schoolgirl. Like her friend, Kate..uh Kotou. Well, I can never be sure.  Woah..Girls in this tournament are tough. That ninja girl was very tough. I mean she killed her opponent. 

Well, we should head back to our hotel room. Kai was talking to his sister. Ugh. I absolutely hate his sister. I looked around.

¤

Kotou looked down at Lei Wulong. He was unconscious. Kotou had won the round. She looked up at the crowd. She could see the disapointed faces of those who had betted lots of money on Lei winning. 

" Round two!!"

Kotou received a kick to the face. Lei got into a weird stance. He formed his hands in a from which looked like a snake. Then suddenly Kotou was hit. The thing he did was for distraction. Kotou fell to the ground. She got up again. She kicked Lei. She used a five hit combination which was powerfull. She let Lei get up. He stood up and this put his arms to the side and put up his left knee. It looked like a swan. Kotou hated those kind of moves and hated fighting those, who made such moves.

She quickly attacked him. Kicking him to the ground. 

" Kotou Tokuda wins!!".

¤

Later...

" How was your fight?" Kotou asked. " I won mine, who was your opponent?".

" Paul Phoenix, He got two broken, bones and he sprained his toe too" Akiko said. She gets mysterious looks. " What? It's not like he didn't deserve it!!"            

¤

Lacrease was walking down the lobby. She wanted to go for a walk. She'd probably go to the forest. She loved taking walks and nature. She might not have seemed like nature-type girl although behind that tough exterior was shy girl. 

Lacrease had gone through a really tough childhood. Her life was perfect untill her fifth birthday.

*Flashback*

Five year old Lacrease is playing with her friends in her house. The phone rings and Lacrease's mother picks it up.

Lacrease ran of to her room to get something. She was very happy. Untill now this had been the best day of her life. It was her fifth birthday and all her friends were downstairs waiting for her.

Lacrease went down the stares. Her big smile quickly fadded, when she saw her mother's voice getting sadder and her mother break into tears. She didn't dare ask her mother what the phone call was about. She wanted to change the subject. 

" Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Lacrease asked cheerfully.

" Lacrease, honey, he's not comming home?" Lacrease's mother said. Lacrease was very naive and didn't like being sad. She also didn't understand what her mother meant. She had an idea, but it was too horrible for her to think about.

" Is he working late?" Lacrease asked. Her mother didn't know what to say.

" Lacrease, he's not coming home, again. He's dead" Lacrease's mother said sadly. Lacrease thought it was just a joke. He couldn't be dead or could he?

Lacrease realized her mother was being serious. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran back into her room. 

" Lacrease" her mother shouted at her. That wouldn't help. Lacrease had already locked her room door and was never coming out again. 

*End of Flashback*

Lacrease heard a voice. 

She stood infront of the wall listening intensively to the male voices. She quickly tilted her head towards the end of the wall to get a peak of who was standing there. It was Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima. She listened to their voices. She was angry about what she heard.

¤

Author's Notes: That's my longest chapter, sorry I made you guys wait!! I wanted to write more btu I wanted to leave some mystery to it. Next chapter features Jason, Lacrease, Ryu and a new character!! 

The other characters will be featured in an another way; Very short POV's. 

This was the longest chapter, 3617 words. The chapter's will be longer. R&R!!!


	9. First Step To Revenge

Author's Notes: Hi!! I'm updating this now!! I wanted to update earlier... there will be an update every TWO days, Well I'll try!! Because, I have Winter Break from school and will be writing ALOT!!

Riser155: Yeah, this will continue!! Oh yeah!!

Lacrease: Yes, You will be Italian and Russian. And that fits with how you look like; which you'll find out in this chapter!! Your character will have surprise; which you'll LOVE!! You'll learn about your history alot!! Akiko's cool!!

Makaveli: Cool! It's true most people make Eddy and Christie lose!! I don't why, though. Eddy and Christie are strong and quick, too. Did you know that Christie and Julia are equally strong. Although most people make Julia win over Christie.

Kotou: Thanks for reviewing!!

Kai Ramirez: Hi, You think it's a work of perfection!! Thanks!!

Chapter Nine: First Step To Revenge

Lacrease walked out of her room. Lacrease had walked, and soon found herself walking in street with many high buildings. She looked around. There was a Dojo. The Dojo she trained at. Or used to train at. As she looked into the glass windows, memories clouded her mind. 

***Flashback***

Twelve year old Lacrease was walking. Suddenly, she saw a small house. With the words Dojo printed on it in red letters across, the glass window. She opened the creeky door.

" Who are you?" The man asked. He had a typical Chinese accent and his english wasn't very fluent. 

Lacrease looked at him. He looked about 80 years old and also looked Chinese. He wore a green Chinese style outfit with a matching hat.  

" My name is Lacrease and I want to learn how to fight" Lacrease said. 

" Very well, I am Wang Jinrey and I will teach you Jujutsu. First of all, what reason did you want to learn to fight?"  Wang asked. 

" Revenge" Lacrease answered quickly. She gritted her teeth, because she was angry. 

" If you want revenge, you have to release your mind, body and soul" Wang said. 

* End of Flashback*

Wang's voice revolved around Lacrease's head and his words were repeated time after time. 

Lacrease wanted to relieve stress from her mind. She started to write down her feelings on a white 

notepad which, she carried with her everywhere. Lacrease was a college student. Lacrease was majoring in littterature and she also worked at Tokyo News as a journalist., when she wasn't fighting. 

Lacrease liked journalism but hoped and dreamed that someday, she could be a writer.

¤

I woke up. I read the Fight schedule. I keept reading my name again and again. It was difficult to believe that I, Jason Fawkes was going to fight today.

" Jason Fawkes vs. Steve Fox in the Mall " I read.

I wanted to win against Steve Fox.

¤

Lacrease stood in the middle of a forest. She had reached the place. Where she had buried Wang Jinrey, whom had died. Lacrease buried him when she was fifteen. After nine years of training with him.

She remember her last days training with him.

*Flashback*

Lacrease saw a picture fall from a desk. She looked at it and saw a young beautiful woman. The woman had black hair and black eyes. She wore a white V-neck sleeveless blouse and black tights. 

" Wang, whose she?" Lacrease asked pointing to the picture.

" She was Jun Kazama, my first student. I taught her how to fight using Jujutsu. The same style you're using" Wang said. 

" Was?" Lacrease asked. She could see her trainer getting sadder.

" She was killed by a beast called Ogre. She didn't deserve to be struck down like that" Wang asked. 

*¨End of Flashback* 

¤

Kora Lee stood in her room. She looked at her locket and opened it. Kora stared at the picture of her "perfect" family. Although her life wasn't as nice as people thought. In fact she lead a horrible life. 

Kora Lee's parents were from two different worlds; Her mother was Korean and her father was French. Her mother worked as a waitress; she wanted to be something else, but she failed her College exams. And her father was a pilot. Eight months, before Kora's birth, her father died in a plane crash. Kora's mother, then had to find a job, which paid her better than being a waitress. She found a job working as an assasin. And being hunted by assasins and assorted hitmen from different Mafia groups and rival gangs were only some of the dangers she faced daily. She then found out she was pregnant and feared for her child.

A couple of months after Kora's birth, Kora's mother had gave Kora to her sister; who had promised to take care of Kora. Kora's mother demanded that Kora should learn to fight. She had also told about her situation and also changed her own identity. However, Kora's lastname was the only thing that was changed. 

_My life will change and I will make it happen myself,_ Kora thought. 

She got ready for her fight. Kora had remained anonymous through the begining of the tournament, because her aunt had told her that her mother was someone Heihachi Mishima wanted dead and she could be too. 

¤

Steve Fox looked up at the sky. He had entered the tournament because, he wanted to know the identity of his father; Whoever it might be. He had lived with his mother, Nina after the last tournament. Her memory had seemed to come back. Steve fox looked at the mark on his arm. A small black mark which looked like a tatoo. But still wasn't one. It also looked like a birth mark. But in a way it didn't. 

_Why won't she tell me what it is,_ Steve thought. 

He remembered that every time he questioned Nina about it. She never answered; and when she replied, which was very rare, she lied and was nervous. 

The mafia were still chasing after Steve. But they hadn't got him so far. Which Steve hoped the case would be, further on.

¤

Kora Lee stood in the Beach. She was watching the fight before hers. Nina Williams vs. Lacrease Foreman. Nina Williams was a tall, thin woman. She was so thin, she almost looked anorectic. Nina Williams had long, golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black jacket which was open and reached her knees. She also wore a black turtleneck knitted shirt to a black long skirt with black stockings. A knife was hung with a halster attached to her ancle. She looked like the older one of the two, although both looked young. The other one looked very different. 

Lacrease had beautiful, straight shoulder length, black hair and black eyes. Lacrease had a beautiful figure; She was very slender. Lacrease wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with beige, white and gold flowers along the seams. The dress had reached her knees. She also wore blue stockings. She looked angelike. She was also referred to as an angel, by the people who knew her.      

Nina and Lacrease exchanged fierce looks of determination. Lacrease and Nina started to do their moves. 

Nina stretched her arm and walked on and muttered " Time to die" in a loud voice. 

Lacrease did a cartwheel, and stood in her stance.   

" Lacrease Foreman vs. Nina Williams! Fight!!" The announcer screamed. 

Nina attacked Lacrease with her attack " Blonde Bomb". Lacrease fell to the ground. Lacrease got up slowly. Lacrease did " Moon Scent Kick" and " Cartwheel Stomp". Nina fell. Nina stod up quickly and did " Assasin Dagger", and she continued to hit Lacrease; when she was down.  She continuesly did, "Bad Habit". Lacrease finally stood up and sidestepped, she did " Sparrow Gut Punch". Nina threw Lacrease using " Lifting Toss". This had finished Lacrease off. Lacrease was bleeding. 

" Nina Williams wins!!" The announcer screamed. The crowd cheered

¤

A soon as the word fight was said, Lacrease attacked Nina slamming her down to the ground. Lacrease had done a method called, " Heaven's Knee Smasher". During the method, Lacrease kicked Nina got down on her knees. Held Nina's knees and legs and put her knee underneath Nina's and twisted Nina's knee. Lacrease threw Nina over her head. Nina landed on her head. 

Lacrease stood up and looked pleased. The move had really worked. Lacrease made up the move herself. It was one of her favourites. Probably her favourite throw, because it did alot of damage. 

Nina stood up and was kicked. Lacrease did an " Evasive Backflip". Lacrease brushed her dark hair out of her face. Nina was enraged. Nina stood up. She sidestepped and surprised Lacrease with a punch. 

Nina was very good at surprising her opponents. That took lots of years of training. And Aikido wasn't the easiest Martial Arts. Neither was Jujutsu. 

Lacrease got up and punched, " Storming Range". Which was a powerfull combo. 

" Lacrease Foreman Wins" Was announced. The crowd cheered while Lacrease did her winnning pose. She did a couple of kicks, and crouched and did " Cartwheel Stomp". 

¤

" Final Round!! Fight!!" The announcer yelled.

The two girls fought eachother with the same determination. Lacrease did " Cartwheel Stomp" and landed gracefully. Lacrease had grabbed Nina and did, " Wind Wheel". Nina was in great pain while she was being thrown. Nina sidestepped and was beat down again with " Spinning Heel Drop". Which was an unblockable move. Kora noticed that Lacrease showed a special affection for her moves as she did them.

 Nina got up and did a punch. Lacrease stumbled backwards and was tramped on Lacrease stood up and was slammed into the graffiti covered walls at the Beach. Lacrease block Nina's move and did, "Sparrow Gut Punch" . Nina, however grabbed a hold of Lacrease's wrist and twisted it in away so she fell. Nina did " Bad Habit", " Killing Blade". Lacrease was very determind to win. She had to. Her life depended on it. 

_Now or never, _Lacrease thought as she was getting ready to preform one of her most powerfull attacks, " Twin Cloud Kicks". Lacrease did the attack. She closed her eyes and was pretty sure that Nina was going to block and send her flying backwards. Nina had fell. 

" Lacrease Foreman wins!!" was heard. Lacrease looked down at the unconscious Nina laying on the floor. She did a cartwheel to the left. 

¤

" Kora Lee vs. Craig Marduk! Fight!!" The announcer's voice boomed through the alley. 

" I'll break your face!!!" Craig Marduk yelled at his opponent and punched the air. Kora looked at him.

" First of all, that doesn't intimidate me. Second, If anyone's face will be broken, It will be your's" Kora said cockily.

Kora attacked Marduk, she kicked him to the ground. Kora used Ninpo Bujutsu, which was a special style of Ninjutsu. Unlike the Ninjutsu, Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu knew, it was different. In Ninpo Bujutsu, Kora learned to defend herself, with combinations of kicks, punches and throws. But she also learned how to defend herself with bags, sticks, chains and knives. Kora was very good at fighting.

Marduk stood up. She looked at him. He was very tall and had long black hair and a tanned complexion. He had long hair and brown eyes. He wore a green wrestler's suit. Kora wondered what was wrong with his ear. Luckily Kora wasn't easily distracted and continued fighting. Kora did a 5-hit combo. She grabbed her bag and started to punch him with it. She then pulled out her chains and started to do really complicated moves. Most of them were chain-arm locks or leg locks. Craig Marduk hated those kind of moves. He tried to doge the move but, Kora was too quick for him. She had already got his leg into a lock move and when he tried to run, he fell. It looked like a person running and triping over a banana peel. But image someone of Marduk's size doing that. Marduk fell. He winced as Kora continued to hit him. A bleeding nose, he had received after a kick to the face. Some broken bones, he received after being thrown. A perfect K.O Kora had done. Unexpected; was the word to describe it. 

" Kora Lee wins!!" The announcer loudly announced. Kora smiled then looked down at Marduk.

She looked at the crowd. Then backfliped and swung her chain in a flashy manner. 

¤

Ling Xiaoyu had just entered the alley, she looked up at the fighters who were fighting. One was Marduk and the one she didn't know, but she was extremely familiar. Ling didn't know where. But it was something she wanted to know.

 She looked at the girl. She was pretty tall. She had black eyes and brown hair. It was a special shade of brown. A bit lighter than chestnut brown, but it was very florescent too. Her hair was short and it went straight to down to her ears and then it stack out. It was still straight though. She wore a sleeveless shirt with letters written all over it. She also wore a pair of jeans. 

Miharu.

*Flashback*

" We'll see eachother again, right?" Ling asked her friend. Ling and Miharu were standing in middle of the Mishima Polytechinical Highschool grounds. It was the last school day, the day beforethey would part.

" Well, I don't know, I'm moving to Korea, you know. And you know how things are." Miharu trailed of, noticing her friends cheerful attitude changing into something new. " But whatever happens we'll be bestfriends forever". Ling hugged her bestfriend. 

***End of flashback***

_No it couldn't be,_ Ling thought. She was a spiting image of Miharu. Ling looked at the girl. As she did her winning pose and was leaving. Ling ran after the girl.

¤

Kora was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a woman, with black hair in pigtails and black eyes. She wore a red Qi Pao.

" Miharu!" She called out. " Miharu Hirano"

" I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for somebody else" Kora said and walked off. 

The voice was so familiar.

¤

" You know that we're fighting eachother, later" Julia said. She looked at her soon-to-be opponent, Hwoarang.

" Yeah" Hwoarang said. 

" Could you, um, no, could you, err" Julia said and was interrupted by Hwoarang. 

" Let me finish the sentence for you. Could you please learn to express yourself. I'd like to live the rest of my life without having to wait one hundred years for you to finish" Hwoarang said. 

Julia was obviously very insulted.

" Could you go easy on me" Julia said. Hwoarang looked at the wrinkly lady standing next to him. It was difficult to imagine her being a year younger than him. It looked as if she were ten years older than him. Atleast.

" Look, Julie" Hwoarang said and quickly got interrupted by Julia.

" It's Julia" She said.

" Look. You will get your ass kicked like everyone else" Hwoarang said. 

" Hey, don't you dare walk away from me, when I'm talking to you, Hwoarang".

" Who the Blood Talon is. The person who will kick your ass in battle" Hwoarang snapped back.

¤

Lacrease watched tv. She turned to the news.

" Today's fights at the King of Ironfist tournament 5, turned out different. The Ironfist's own Femme fatale, Nina Williams lost to the newcomer, Lacrease Foreman in the Final Round. Lacrease Foreman might look like an angel, but beware. Our next fight was between the American wrestler Craig Marduk vs. Kora Lee. The fight was won by Kora Lee. There's no limit to what that girl can do. And next up was the Middle Weight Boxing Champion Steve Fox vs. Jason Fawkes. Which ended up a tie. Double K.O in the Final Round. The match will be rematched again in three days. Last but not least are everyone's favourite Korean- I bet you know his name.... Hwoarang Do San vs. Julia Chang. Hwoarang won the fight easily. Well, the newcommers are pretty good. Tommorows fights are Heihachi Mishima vs. Combot, Jin Kazama vs. Ryu Do San, Kazuya Mishima vs. Kuma and finally Forrest Law vs. Josh Fury. Tune in tommorow for the updates on the locations. The weather will be—"

Lacrease turned of the tv. She was very pleased with her preformance at the Beach, although she knew she could do better, if she tried. 

¤

Author's Notes: Okay, yes...Lacrease and Jun Kazama have the same fighting style. Did you like the new character?

I just have one question: If Tekken5 came out with all the characters in my story which ones would you use the most; Which ones seem like the coolest ones or strongest ones....Which ones do you like best?

Maybe that wasn't one question. Well, See ya!  


	10. Deadly Acquainted

Author's Notes: Hi!! 

Save-My-Soul: Cool!! Thanks for your review!! And I hope you keep reading!!

Riser155: Okay, you're gonna get a bigger role in the story! You know the whole someone-reuniting-Jin-and-his kids thing..... That's Kotou's part!! But 3 seconds after reading your review, I had the perfect idea for your story!!

Lacrease: I'm a BIG Jun Kazama fan!! I was angry, when she died. And Jin changing his style. Why couldn't he just unlearn the Mishima Style of Karate? Seriously, that pisses me off!!! I had no idea, you were a Jun Kazama fan. I wanted someone to have her style and then I thought that you were the perfect character to have Jun's style!! Maybe I am a mind reader? LOL, well about the whole Lacrease-wants-to-be-a-writer thing, was just another coincedence. I had no idea, that was your dream!!

Makaveli: Cool! Well, character rankings are intresting!! I saw this website with the official rankings!! Out of the males, Jin Kazama was ranked highest ( through strength, agility, speed and moves) out of the males and out of all the characters in the game. And Ling Xiaoyu was ranked highest of the females and fourth of all the characters!! 

Pablo: Good idea!! Thanks!! I didn't understand the first part of your review, though.

KaiRamirez: Hi, well, happy holidays to you too!! I haven't made a character for myself, so Akiko isn't the character, who is supposed to resemble me. I'm unbeatable with Xiaoyu(Ling). But that's because I like to be evasive!!

****

****

                                              Chapter 10: Deadly Acquainted 

****

                                                           ¤

Jason looked up from his bed. He lay outstretched, across the bed. Blankly staring into the roof. He lay on his side. His attitude natural and peacefull. His mind enraged and angry. He had a tie, against

Steve Fox.

His life had been turned upside down, ever since his birth. Jason was orphaned at birth. Although he knew his parents identity. His parents came from India. Jason was born in New York. After living in a orphanage, he had been sent from family to family. He felt unwanted. When he was fourteen. He moved to Austrailia. And spent five years learning Traditional Karate. From the master, who taught Jin Kazama. After mastering Karate, Jason travelled back home to Japan. And started to learn Judo. One day, he happened to stumble across Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima. They were impressed by his fighting skills and asked him to work for them. Jason worked for them and knew all their plans. Jason didn't like them, and had thought of doublecrossing them. He could go to Jin and tell him their plans, or just tell Steve who his father is. He could also find Josh Fury and tell him the whereabouts of his parents. Everthing, he knew could spoil everything for Heihachi and Kazuya. Mostly Kazuya. But would Jason do that?  

                                                           ¤

Lacrease wrote words in her notebook. It was more like a diary. 

_Yesterday, I had a fight against Nina Williams. I won. Yay!. But I shouldn't be jumping with joy, yet. Untill, I've fought Kazuya Mishima. Or Heihachi Mishima. Today, they're both fighting. I'm going to go and watch. I'll have to hope that they both win otherwise, I won't be fighting them. And have the revenge, I've longed for. The revenge, I deserve. The punishment they'll receive for killing my father. The way, they will suffer when I get my hands on them. The pain they'll suffer will be worse than the pain, I've suffered. It will be an unbearable pain. I'll make sure of that. If I don't get to fight them at the tournament. I'll hunt them down, like a dog. Or more like a shark, in the sea seeking it's prey. Wherever it might be. Blood will be on the floor. Their's, not mine. I all make sure of that. Even if it'll be the last thing, I do. Revenge is mine. _

_I have a weird roomate. He's just sitting , there. All quiet. Staring up at the roof. From his bed. He seems unhappy. Very unhappy. Oh well, I've gotta go. Soon. I write more later. _

_ Lacrease looked down at the faint writing. She was happy with her journal entry. Like always. She had been writing, since she was a little girl. It was the only thing to keep her of depression over her father's death. Before, she wrote because, she had to. Now, because she liked writing. _

Lacrease stepped away from the desk. 

                                                           ¤

Kora was still startled. Startled after being called her mother's name. Miharu Hirano. An older woman, about her mother's age had approached her and asked if she was Miharu. She was Kora Lee. Originally, Kora Hirano. If she had keept her identity. It was no longer a choice, It was an option. Her mother took years ago. Kora Lee had lived with her mother's sister, Yumiko Hirano. Kora had seen an article about the tournament. Which, of course had sent Kora on her way to Japan.  To Tokyo, she headed. With one thought in her mind. To win and fight as many opponents, who dared to stand in her way.  

                                                             ¤

Kai looked up at Heihachi Mishima and then at Combot. They were going to fight. Kai looked at their faces. Heihachi did something weird. His hands were glowing. Kai could imagine what Heihachi said.

" Fight!!"

Combot attacked Heihachi, he was using Lee's moves. He did a kick combo. Heihachi Mishima fell to the ground. Heihachi stood up again, and did "Demon Scissors" and "Double Punch" . Combot was slammed against the Laboratory wall. To then get hit using " Demon Slayer". Combot stood up, he kicked Heihachi and punched him. Combot, then sidestepped and did "Head Kick - Violet Hammer",       "Split Axe Kick". This had already put Heihachi against the wall and gave Combot a chance to finish him. Painfully. Combot, then did a wall combo. Which was a 7 move combo. Stunningly, Heihachi countered it with another attack, which sent Combot flying into the wall, knocked out. 

" Heihachi Mishima wins!!" was announced.

                                                             ¤

Lacrease looked up at Kazuya, he wore a purple suit. She, then looked over at Kuma. Who, looked normal. 

" Kisama ka" Kazuya said. Lacrease knew what those words meant. 

Kazuya attacked the animal with "Thunder Godfist", " Split Elbow" and "Corpse Slash Punch". 

Lacrease had thought that it looked like animal abuse. "Lightning Screw Godfist" was thrown at Kuma. The attack made the animal bleed. 

" Kazuya Mishima wins"

The crowd cheered.

                                                             ¤

" Fight"

Jin Kazama attacked his opponent, Ryu. Ryu was the son of Hwoarang. Jin did a kick, " Shin Kick". Ryu had blocked it and did " Public Enemy".  Jin Kazama felt pain. A small grin creept across Hwoarang's face. A grin of pride. 

Ryu also did " Bone Stinger" and " Hunting Hawk". While Jin was down, Ryu looked at the audience and gave them some charming looks. This had eventually made the girls scream. 

Jin got up and received " Talon Sky Rocket". Which made him fall.

Jin quickly rolled to his side and stood up and did, " Kazama Fury" followed by " Omen Blade Kick". Jin did " Lingering Soul" and then " Twin Thrusts- Inner Axe". 

Ryu flew to the ground. Ryu looked up and saw Hwoarang. Ryu didn't want to let his father down. Not right now. Ryu got up and did " Slaughter House". Jin fell and was knocked out. 

" Ryu wins!!" The announcer screamed as the audience viciously cheered. The first round was over. But there was still one left.

                                                             ¤

Lacrease watched the fight going on between Kazuya and Kuma. Things weren't going well for Kuma. He was very close to losing and had many injuries and was bleeding from numerous organs. Lacrease saw Kazuya giving the Kuma the last blow. Kuma cried and received the blow. Kazuya was extremely ruthless and cruel, especially to animals. Lacrease was extremely shocked, when Kazuya did his winning pose. Lifting Kuma up by his neck. It showed alot of arrogance but most fighters were arrogant. In one way or another. 

                                                             ¤

Heihachi Mishima had the fight under control. Heihachi gave Combot more than a few punches and kicks. Heihachi had the advantage in the fight. It was the second round. Heihachi did " Demon Slayer". Combot was knocked out. 

                                                             ¤

The second round in the fight between Jin and Ryu had been going back and fourth. No one had knew who would win. 

Jin received a "Flamingo kick". Jin fell and he stood up again and did " Lingering Soul" and then "Lingering Soul Omen" along with some kicks to Ryu's head. Ryu fell to the ground. He was out. K.O.

                                                             ¤

" Final Round"

Ryu attacked with " Hunting Hawk" and followed up with " Talon Sky Rocket". Jin stood up and kicked Ryu and then he threw him. And then Jin prepared for a move. Jin was thrown flying backwards. Ryu had done a throw. It was very painful. Jin struggled to get up on his feet. 

He stared his opponent in the eyes and then attacked. Jin did "Lingering Soul" directly followed by       " Eighth Gate Of Hell". It hit Ryu and he couldn't counter or block it. It was a painful and quick unblockable. He felt pain. Ryu struggled to get up on his feet. He knew that if he got up Jin would beat him down again. He couldn't do that. But he didn't want to lose.

Ryu heard numbers count. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 

" Jin Kazama wins!!" Ryu walked out of the battlefield. Lots of girls ran up to him. Even though he had lost, he was willing to sign autographs. 

Photographers and reporters chased Jin. They wanted to take pictures. Or interview him. Jin walked out of the place. Angrily.

                                                             ¤

Forrest Law wore a pair of black pants with a red sash around them. His hair was spiked, but not like Jin's. Josh Fury,  Forrest's opponent was much younger. Josh had chestnut brown hair and his eyes had a color mixed between grey and blue eyes. Although it went more to the grey color. Josh was very tall. He was shorter than his opponent. He wore a navy blue sweater with sea blue marks and words. He wore a pair of jeans. 

Forrest Law bowed then did a sommersault. Josh looked up at the sky, then crossed his arms. 

"Fight!!"

Josh Fury attacked Forrest Law. Josh did " Chain of Misery" and finished with " Blonde Bomb". Forrest fell. But then ambitiously got up. Forrest was quick but Josh was quicker. Forrest did a sommersault. Josh quickly sidestepped and did a sommersault. It hit Forrest. Josh landed gracefully. Josh was lucky, Anna was his mother and Bryan as his father. Two dangerus people. Josh was the son of a dangerous assasin and a crazy madman zombie. His parents had different flaws and abilities. Anna was much stronger than Nina and more agile and confident. Anna also knew how to do sommersaults and Nina didn't. Bryan was very quick and strong. And had very good attacks. He could always keep a fight a guessing game. No one knows what he could do. Unpredictable. His parents combined strength, agility, speed and intelligence. And Josh had all of them.

Forrest stood up and did " Dragon Rage". A move which he had made up. Forrest grabbed Josh and kicked him, then grabbed his leg and flung him around. Josh fell backwards. He kicked his legs up right at Forrest, who fell. Josh backed then quickly ran and rammed Forrest to the ground with him. Josh punched Forrest in the face. Forrest stood up and sidestepped. Josh sidestepped to the other side, then surprised Forrest. 

The audience looked up stunned.

Josh had already got Forrest down with " Panther Claw"

" Josh Fury wins!!!" 

                                                             ¤

" Round Two!! Fight" 

Josh attacked doing " Snake Charmer" . Another made-up move. Josh grabbed Forrest and punched him twice, and grabbed ahold of Forrest Law's arm and twisted it. Making Forrest stand with his back to Josh. Josh still held his hand and kicked him. Repeatedly. Forrest fell. He felt pain. He looked out over the audience and saw a tall man wearing a wrestler's suit; Marduk. An asian girl with blue hair; Kotou. Another asian girl with black spiked hair; Akiko. And two guys, one with black hair and one with red; Kai and Ryu. Josh felt the presure, all those people were here to watch him fight and some wanted him to win. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He turned, to Forrest and did " Assasin's Dagger" followed by " Double Slap". Then Josh finished up with " Chain of Misery". Forrest fell to the ground. Forrest got himself up on his feet, to receive "Bad Habit". Forrest stumbled backwards. Everyone looked at Forrest, laying on the ground; he was unconscious. 

" Josh Fury wins!!" Was announced. Josh was doing his winning pose. Josh looked at the unconscious Forrest Law. Crossed his arms and said, " I told you not to mess with me!".

                                                             ¤

" Today's fights were very interesting. First, we had the infamous Kazuya Mishima vs. Kuma. Kazuya held all the cards, for the game. And won the fight, easily. Heihachi Mishima battled the famous robot Combot. Heihachi won the fight and gave the robot a beat up. After that was, the cool Jin Kazama vs. Korea's own bad boy, Ryu. Jin won the fight in final battle. Josh Fury- the son of Bryan Fury and Anna Williams fought the popular Forrest Law. Josh keept his cool all the fight and won. Tommorows fights are Ling Xiaoyu vs. Eddy Gordo, The rematch- Steve Fox vs. Jason Fawkes, then Kai Xiaoyu vs. King III and Violet vs. Panda. More updates later" Came from the tv. 

Lacrease turned of the tv. 

                                                             ¤

Jin Kazama sleept. He was dreaming.

***¤****~****Jin's**** Dream****~****¤*       **

**Jin stood.        **

**" Jin! Jin!" Ling shouted. Jin turned around to see, Ling and a young boy and a girl. About fifteen years of age. Standing next to Ling. He wore a white outfit. Jin's sensed sprits around the boy. He didn't know wether they were evil. Or good. She, the young girl wore a black outfit. She had markings over her forehead. Black wings shoot out behind her back, through her outfit. She is screaming. Roaring with pain. Suddenly, another creature shows up from behind her. It's Ogre. In another form. He had silver and greyish markings on him. Very alike, the Devil gene markings. Suddenly the whole scenery changes, from a garden with Cherry Blossoms and trees. To a big vortex, filled with flaming fires. The place was black. Lightened by color of fire. The place had a smell of blood. Blood of helpless victims. Jin looked at Ling, the girl and the boy. They all had different expressions.**

**Ling looked around. She's scared. The girl looked at the beast. From up to down, then rolled her eyes. The boy looks at the beast. He had a surprised expression. Not scared,not angry.**

**Ogre comes closer to Ling. Ling tries to kick him. She does "Cloud Kick". Ogre dodges and grabs Ling's leg and knee. Throwing her body backwards. A sound was heard. The sound of Ling falling to the ground with a loud thud. Ogre grabs Ling. Carrying her over his head. Ling is screaming and kicking Ogre. Trying to get away from him. Ogre throws Ling. She falls to the ground. The boy restrains the girl. And then with bravery, the boy goes up against the beast. The boy punches the beast. Ogre grabs ahold of the boy. Ogre does a throw. It was very familiar throw. One of the Mishima Style of Karate kind. The girl was obviously angry. She was comming closer to the Ogre creature as if ready to attack. The Ogre lifts her up and throws her. Harder, than he threw Ling and the boy. The girl is thrown to the ground. Helpless.**

**Ling suddenly screams " Jin, Jin..... Help... me.." Her voice is very faint. Ogre cast his glance and turns to Ling with his hands open. He remembered the way Ogre opened his hands in an agressive manner. Jin's mother. The same way Ogre had killed her. Jin remember seeing his mother die. Hear her last words. He looked at Ogre, hands open as if the beast would claim her soul. Ling said a few words as, the large beast was approaching her, " Save.... me". Ling closed her eyes. Tears welled up in Jin's eyes. Tears of pain and sorrow. Tears of sadness. Chain of Misery. Was the word to describe the situation from Jin's eyes. A tear ran down Jin's cheek. He saw Ogre lift Ling up. The way he did, when he killed Jin's mother. A sudden rush of blood came to Jin's head. **

**What was he going to do?**

***¤****~ End of****Jin's**** Dream****~****¤***

" NOOO!!" Jin screamed. He opened his eyes quickly to see himself lying in his bed. Was it a dream? Or premonition? Jun Kazama had psychic powers. And they could-must have been passed down to Jin. Jin was sad, realizing the fact that this might have been.... real. It couldn't be? Or could it?

                                                            ¤

***¤****~**** Kai****'s**** Dream****~****¤***

**Ogre had put his sharp nails into my skin. I was bleeding on my arm. I, suddenly felt myself being thrown over my head. **

**It took a while untill my strength were enough to pull me up on my feet. I was in pain, but I had to stand up. I had to save my sister and my mother. Maybe my father, too.**

I stood up. I had just stood up, I saw Jin and Akiko. Akiko had transformed back into her normal self. She leaned down to their mother. Laying on the floor. Crystaline tears started to run down her cheeks. I had realized what had happened.  She was dead. My mother was gone. I held the tears back. I saw Akiko start to yell some words, " You let her die. You bastard. You are the worst father ever and I hate you!!" 

***¤****~ End of****Kai's**** Dream****~****¤***

Kai sat up in his bed. He noticed a weird smell. It was familiar. He looked at his own hand. He was bleeding. Well, Kai had these premonitions from time to time. Being the oldest of the two, he had inheirited the Angel gene and psychic abilities. He had inheirited them from Jun Kazama. Akiko had inheirited the Devil gene from Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. The Angel gene might not have been thought of as something dangerous. But it was special. It was given to special people multi-talented ones. Kai, certainly was talented. His sister was also talented. Long let alone, short tempered. She wasn't heartless, as many people had thought. Just coldhearted at times. 

                                                             ¤

Author's Notes: Hi, yes..Kai has the psychic abilities not Akiko!! Did you like the chapter?

Sorry for the lateness!! 

 


	11. Time To Fight

Author's Notes: Hi, I have some things to say... to the reviewers. BTW, I need more characters.....NO MORE MISHIMA RELATED CHARACTERS PLEASE... I have six now!

**Sol Seta****: Okay, Sol you'll be in this story! You're Kai and Akiko's brother!!**

**Kotou:**** Thanks! Kotou will be fighting again, soon! **

**Lacrease****: I LOVE Bryan's moves... He's SO cool!! Josh will use Bryan's moves, too!!**

**Makaveli:**** Well, I love writing fighting scenes, hope the readers like reading them as much as I like writing them! ^__^!!**

**Riser155:  Well, that was the second longest chapter! No offense taken. Well, you'll be fighting in this chapter.**

**TwistedPyromaniac: Well, Julia aged. She doesn't have alot of wrinkles, just some. She looks like she's in her late thirties and Ryu's mother is a girl, Hwoarang met in the army! But Hwoarang is divorced right now in the story. You're right, Hwoarang and Julia look cute together. Something will happen between those two. It's a surprise. Well, for the why I think Xiaoyu and Jin belong together. Well, you say that their personalities are different.... Opposites attract. It's obvious Xiaoyu likes Jin and he has some feelings for her. But I think Jin isn't showing them, because maybe Kazuya or Heihachi would hurt Xiaoyu to get him. Well, I don't like Julia. But she is an important character in this story. And her child will be. When I find a name for her child or a **

person, who wants to be her child.  

Chapter 11: Time To Fight 

¤

Knock. 

Ling heard the sound of the knocking on her hard, wooden door. She opened the door to see a young boy. He looked to be about 13 or younger, he had black hair with bangs and with familiar mysterious black eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt with Japanese words and blue, baggy jeans.

He smiled at her. His smile was familiar; it was the same smile Jin always used to smile before he found out about the Devil Gene. Ling couldn't find words, but a word came out," Sol?".

The teen smiled at her then said," Yes, mom. It's me". 

Sol didn't live with Ling, Akiko and Kai because, Heihachi Mishima had somehow found out about him. They didn't know that he was Jin's son. But they could easily find out. Ling feared for her son's life and sent him to live with Wang, where he would be save. From Heihachi Mishima's evil claws. From Kazuya Mishima's reach. Wang had taught him how to fight using Ju-jutsu and Chinese Martial Arts. 

" I can't believe you're here" Ling said, she hadn't expected it. She hugged Sol.

" Yeah, I'm here and I've entered this tournament" Sol exclaimed enthusiasticly. A sign of worry apeared on Ling's face. 

" But--" Ling said and was interrupted by her youngest son. 

" Mom, I'm thirteen, I'll be alright" Sol explained, " Anyway, I have to go"

Sol walked out of the door. 

¤

Lacrease was walking in the hall ,when she suddenly bumped into someone. Lacrease looked up at the stranger as they both fell. There was a sudden recognition. "Sol?" Lacrease asked. 

" Lacrease?" The reply was. Lacrease nodded. Lacrease had known Sol through Wang, they both had martial arts with Wang Jinrey. 

" What are you doing here?" Lacrease asked, she had never expected to met Sol, at the fighters hotel.

" I'm here to fight, what about you?" Sol asked. 

" I'm here to fight too" Lacrease replied, " Good Luck!"

" The same to you" Sol replied with a smirk, as he left.

¤

Akiko looked around, she saw the beautiful surroundings. The fight was going on in a beautiful field of green grasslands filled with crops, flowers and grass. Akiko looked up at the sky and the brigthly lit up sun as it shone over the grassland. It was hard to believe that the field, they were standing on would soon, turn into a vicious battlefield. Kotou saw her friend smile and then Kotou's gaze turned towards the battlefield.

Ling Xiaoyu wore a gray Qi Pao dress, studded with purple and orange rhinestones and seams along with the picture of a red dragon.

Eddy Gordo was clad in a neon green blouse and a pair of dark jeans with patterns along the bottoms.

Ling Xiaoyu and Eddy Gordo shot eachother competitive glances. Ling started to cartwheel then say some Japanese words enthusiasticly and smile sweetly. Eddy did a kick then punched. Those were their poses. 

" Eddy Gordo vs. Ling Xiaoyu!! Fight" The announcer screamed from the middle of the field. 

Ling attacked Eddy with " Flapping Wings" which put Ling in the Phoenix stance where she quickly followed up with " Flower Power" and "Jasmine Blossom". This had put Eddy on the ground. He stood up and did " Elbow Sting" and " Carnival Rush". Ling fell. Eddy went into "Boomerang". Ling rolled to her side then stood up. She was standing with her back to Eddy, she did " Mistrust". And Eddy fell to the ground. Ling went in for her low stance techiniques. She did "Knee Stabber" and "Firecracker".  Ling jumped at came right behind Eddy confusing him, when he stood. Ling went into the Phoenix stance and did "Left handfull" and " Double Barrel Shotgun". Ling, then cartwheeled and went in for a "Crank Up", when Eddy was standing with her back to Ling. Things were not looking good for Eddy, though his fan club keept cheering. Eddy fell and stood up, to be tossed again by Ling using " Arm Flip". 

"K.O. Ling Xiaoyu wins!!"

¤

Jason Fawkes stood at military base. He looked at his opponent angrily. He wore a gray sweater with a snake pattern on it and matching sweat pants. Jason had matching gloves on. Steve Fox, his opponent wore a pair of boxing shorts which had blue, red, white pattern- the English flag. He wore it proudly. 

Steve Fox punched very close to hiting Jason, Jason quickly grabbed his hand and said, " This is tough tournament. It's not the place for you". 

" Steve Fox vs. Jason Fawkes! Fight" The annoncer screamed. 

Steve Fox and Jason Fawkes gave eachother death glares. As soon as the fight started, Steve attacked Jason with "Stun Gun" which pushed him against the metal fences of the military base. The rain poured down hard and after a the few minutes, they had been fighting their clothes were almost soaked. Jason punched using and then he threw Steve using " Over The Shoulder". Steve fell, but quickly the young Brittish boxer stood up and attacked with " Brittish Edge Combo" and "Jab- Body Blow". Jason fell but got up again. Jason preformed a throw " Army Lift". It got the British boxer unconscious on the ground.

" K.O. Jason Fawkes wins!!"

                                                                                      ¤

Kai Xiaoyu looked at King III. King III wore a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. On his face was a nice jaguar-mask. He had short light brown hair. 

Kai was clad in a white leather jacket with a matching pair of leather pants. The pants had Chinese signs in gold. One meant happiness, one meant luck and the third one meant peace. Kai had soft, naturally, spiked, hair with two plaits falling down as strands. All though this time the strands blew from side to side, blown by the wind. He looked up at the sky, watching the rain pouring down hair on the ground. The place was crowded. But the backstreets of Chinatown were always crowded. The streets were filled with people standing alongside a road, with rushing traffic all the time. There were buildings, small with decorations hanging from their roof tops. Paper, origami, Dragon-like decorations hung attached roof to roof, building to building. 

 Kai smiled at the audience and started to do his opening pose. King III did the same. King III threw his hand to the side, then roared evily and started to punch the air. Kai looked at him and said, " You're no match for me!"

" Kai Xiaoyu vs. King III! Fight!" Was announced. 

Kai attacked his oponent, punching him angrily. King III grabbed Kai's hand and kicked him the face while throwing him backwards. Kai stood up and threw King III, dropping him to the ground. Painfully.Then Kai, grabbed his leg, which he used to help pin King III down. Kai then punched him. King III stood up to be throw using "Heel Slicer". King III sidestepped and started to kick. But Kai was quicker and had already went in to the Phoenix stance and did " The Art Of Phoenix". Kai, then did "Cloud kick" and " Flapping Wings" and then into " Hydrangea". 

" K.O. Kai Xiaoyu wins" 

                                                                                      ¤

The fight between Violet and Panda had gone on. Violet was crushing Panda to pieces, tearing her into shredds. Panda had been slammed back and forth and thrown around like a wooden training dummy. Panda had finally got the chance to do a move. " Bear Hug". Panda, then threw her self at Violet's feet and started to punch. Violet went in for a kick. He kicked Panda, right in the face. Sending her on short flight into a near-by tree. 

" K.O. Violet wins!" 

                                                                                      ¤

Ling Xiaoyu was clearly dominating the fight, untill Eddy went in for " Air mail". He proceeded with "Boomerang" and " Knee Thruster". Ling got up on her feet, after receiving three powerfull attacks. Ling quickly did " Rain Dance" and "Dark& Stormy", continued with " Mistrust". And continued with some kicks aimed at Eddy's face. She did her planned motion, then quickly but efficently backflipped three times, which made her far from Eddy. He ran right into Ling knocking her down. Ling rolled to her side. Then sidestepped confusing Eddy and did " Crank Up". 

" K.O. Ling Xiaoyu wins" The announcer said. Ling jumped up and down hysterically, she was happy and had already forgotten the way, the announcer wrongly pronounced her name. The crowd cheered as the gracefull Wushu master did her winning pose.  

                                                                                      ¤

Jason Fawkes stood up, as he kicked Steve in the knees. When he stood up he angrily aimed a roundhouse kick at Steve's head and followed through with garage kick to his stomach. He didn't want Steve to win, as Steve had taken control over the fight. Jason did " Face Lift". An attack which started out with Jason thrusting his palm into Steve's face. The attack did some damage, then when Steve closed his eyes directly after the hit, Jason threw him falling flat on his head. Panfull. 

Jason looked at Steve. His blue eyes were closed. Everyone thought he was dead. His eye lid fluttered. 

"K.O! Jason Fawkes wins!," Was announced. 

                                                                                      ¤

The second round had gone well for Kai, he had won. First King III dominated, then suddenly Kai started to do powerfull combos. Kai released a ten-puch combo which finished King III of. The crowd cheered. During the fight, a man entered. Hidden underneath his hood. Kai looked up and saw the stranger.

                                                                                      ¤

Jin Kazama entered Chinatown. He looked up as fight continued. He looked at one of the fighters. A young boy, with black spikey hair with two plaits and black eyes. The boy did a familiar kick. " Phoenix Twin Kicks". 

" It couldn't be," Jin said to himself. He looked at the teen again. Yes, he was the boy in Jin's dream. Jin's stopped his daydreaming as he heard an announcement. 

" K.O. Kai Xiaoyu wins!," The announcer screamed.

Jin Kazama was shocked, could that boy be his son.  

                                                                                      ¤

During the time, the fight between Panda and Violet had not gone well. Atleast not for Panda. She was hurt and had scars. Violet kicked and punched her alot. Continuesly. Going into different combos and unblockable arts. She was soon to be K.O. Violet went in for a high kick. Which sent Panda to the ground. 

" K.O. Violet wins," boomed through the battlefield.

                                                                                      ¤

Author's Notes: Well, I need more characters..original ones. Based on people and made-up. I also need a child for Julia Chang. A daughter or son. Preferably daughter. If anyone has an idea, or wants to be her son/daughter, please tell me in a review!! Bye!


	12. Killing Time

Author's Notes: Well, I don't have much to say. 

**Lacrease:Thank you for the idea of Luke. He will be coming in this chapter. **

**Riser155: Thanks! **

**Akira_Raziel_14: Hmmm.. Okay you are Hwoarang's daughter Akira. You're fourteen years-old and Hwoarang will find out about you in this chapter. **

**KaiRamirez: Thanks! Well, that was a good idea for Julia's daughter. A piece of perfection.....Wow. I never thought of my work, in that way.**

**Makaveli: You are Julia Changs daughter Tatiana Chang!! Well, I bet you're starry eyed now. You'll be coming into the story soon. You will also be an important part of the story. **

**                                                Chapter 12: Killing Time**

Hwoarang opened his room door. To see a young girl, standing there. She looked nervous. She wore blue sweater with a hood, which covered all of her hair. She also wore a pair of black pants.  

" Hello, I am Akira Kyong," She said in a confident tone. The nervousity had vanished. Kyong. That name was so familiar. " You knew my mother Sarah Lee Kyong. She was your girlfriend."

" She was your girlfriend fifteen years ago. She recently died and I found out that," The teen continued, " That, I-I am your daughter"

" No, it couldn't be," Hwoarang protested. Akira put down the hood, which unveiled her hair. Red. Just as red as Hwoarang's. She was his daughter. She had to be. 

                                                                  ¤

Lacrease looked up as she saw a familiar man walk through. Lacrease tilted her head and took a closer look. 

" Luke?," Lacrease shouted. The man turned around. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white, sleevless tank top. He wore a pair of light, blue jeans. A small smile creept across his face. More like grin. Lacrease heard his familiar voice say her name. Yes, it was Luke. Luke was Lacrease's best friend, ever since they first met. Through Wang. Luke lived next to Wang and joined Lacrease and Sol in the Ju-jutsu lessons. Although Luke took Kickboxing. Luke also went to the same highschool and grade as Lacrease. He was like an older brother to Lacrease. 

" Hi," Lacrease said, " How are you?"

" I'm fine. Have you fought yet?," Luke asked. Lacrease nodded in reply. 

"  Yeah, I fought Nina Williams," Lacrease said. 

" Did you win?" Luke asked. Lacrease nodded again. 

" Who are you fighting?" Lacrease asked. 

" Wait a sec," Luke said as he tooked his schedule with the fighting information. He continued,  "Watana Hiu" 

" Oh. I need you to do something for me. But it's a secret. Let's go," Lacrease said. They started to walk towards Lacrease's room.   

                                                                  ¤

Akiko walked into the hotelroom, Kotou was lying on her bed, watching the usual morning anime. Akiko switched the TV channel. 

Akiko and Kotou had been inside the house the whole day. Because there were some newsreporters from TV. Coming to interview the fighters and they didn't want to be interviewed. 

                                                                  ¤

" I need to ask you for a favour. I need you to help me-," Lacrease said, and was interrupted by Luke. 

" Stop it, Lacrease. You know that I would do anything to help you" Luke said. 

" Anything?!" Lacrease asked, with a sneaky-looking smirk on her face. Lacrease bent over and whispered her plan to Luke. A minute's awkward silence, was broken by Luke asking," Are you crazy?"

" No," Lacrease said. " Will you do it or not?"

" What if we get caught?" Luke said.

" Luke, you need to lighten up a little, that will not happen," Lacrease continued. " Will you?"

" No," Luke said. He saw Lacrease smile sweetly and give him a guilty look, " Okay, but only because you are my bestfriend"

                                                                   ¤

Lacrease looked out over the Mishima compound. She waited a second and hesistated before entring, Luke followed close behind. They entered the big G-Corperation building's data room. Hacking into the most advanced computer could be a challenge for any person, but not for Lacrease and Luke, the computer expert. The challenge on the other hand would be sneaking in, past the deadly guards and anyone their way. Anyone in their way, would regret being their after a quick meeting with their deadly fighting skills and smartness. Anyone who dared to in their way, should better watch their back. Here they came. Lacrease looked around. " The coast is clear," Lacrease said, as she looked around. The place sure was big and dark, too. But what place formerly owned by Heihachi Mishima wouldn't be?

Luke silently sprinted into the room.    

" Luke?" Lacrease said, watching him take a seat next to the computer. 

" Why I am doing this," Luke asked again- He was supposed to hack into the computer. With all the information. 

Luke sighed then started to type. After a minute or two, he had gotten in. Lacrease asked him because he's a computer expert. Lacrease pressed the print button. And watched the papers print out neatly. Lacrease was lucky, if she and Luke were exposed no one would know who they were. Lacrease wore a black outfit which covered her hair and her face, except for her eyes. Luke wore a blue outfit, which was very dark in the darkness.  

Lacrease looked at the screen. Reading the information. She gasped. Luke slowly snuck to put the files, Lacrease stole back in their places. Lacrease dropped her key. It had all her fingerprints on it. She scanned the table frantically, hysterically searching for the keys. She heard someone sneak in. 

She turned around, while quickly saying, " Luke, I told you not scare—"

She knew who it was by his hair.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for having this come late. Do you wanna know more about who Lacrease met or what will happen to her and Luke? I have a surprise that will surprise you. Hahaha. Who do you think this 'mystery man' is? You can guess untill you'll find out, you can have more than one guess. See ya!


	13. Catch Me If You Can

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, since 13 is my lucky number, I will reveal many shocking secrets in this chapter!

**Akira-Raziel-14: Well, Hwoarang will be sure, that you are his daughter, when he sees you fight!**

**Lacrease: Wow, you think so?! I've never been told that before!**

**Makaveli: Okay, you're coming in to the story soon. Are you happy now!**

**Kotou: Hmmm. You'll find out about who the person is.**

**Riser155: Your guess was good. But you don't know whether it's right......yet! **

**Kai: Well, you'll find out in this chapter!!**

**_Chapter 13: Catch Me If You Can_**

Raven Wing woke up. She opened her dark eyes, to see the darkness of night. She wonder where she was. Or how she came there. Raven felt the bruises along her skin. She felt the blood driping down her neck. She had been abused and taken there. She looked around. No, the place was not familiar. She had to find help. She walked towards a house, a lab-like building. The only place open at midnight. 

Raven saw a man working there. He was old and he looked like a scientist. Raven walked in to the building. She looked up at the man and asked, " Where am I?" 

" You are in Tokyo" the man blankly replied with a russian accent. 

" Tokyo?" Raven replied," How did I come here?"

Raven started asking herself questions, " Who am I?"

The man, known as Dr. Bosconowich started to have thoughts about his researches and test-subjects. 

" Would you like to help in my research?"

" What would I get in return?!" Raven asked. 

" A place to live" was the reply, she got. Later after they had talked about the research she knew that this man, Dr. Bosconowich wanted to use her in his experiment. Sending her two years into the future. 

¤

The Asian man paced forward waiting for the right moment to strike. Lacrease turned around to see and him standing behind her. Lacrease felt the man hold her wrist, painfully. Lacrease struggled to get away. She finally got her hand loose and back a few steps. 

" You!?" Lacrease muttered, " Why are you doing this to all these people?"

Lacrease waited for his answer.

¤

Tatiana Chang looked up from her bed. She heard high-pitched voices coming from her mother's room. High- pitched voices with the sound of argueing or fighting. One sound sounded like a cry of help or scream of struggle. The voice was familiar. Tatiana slowly jumped of her bed and started to walk towards the room, coming closer to the riot with every step. She opened the creaky door to see her mother. Struggling vicously, while two men were searching through her things. Tatiana knew what she had to do. With a silent battle cry, Tatiana ran across the room, attacking one of the men. 

One of the men held a knife up. 

" Give us the pendant or someone will be hurt!" The man commanded. Tatiana didn't know what to do. If she gave them the pendant, the only ancient heirloom of their family would be gone. The only memory of the Chang family's history. No, she couldn't give that away. But, her mother would die, if she didn't do anything. Without any reasoning, Tatiana went into her stance and kicked the man, several times. She, then did her " Mad Axes" attack. This was all the pain, the man could handle. The other man held his knife close to Tatiana's mother's neck. One strike and she would die. The man played with the blade swinging it back and forth, waiting for Tatiana to hand over the pendant. He slowly held the knife closer and closer to Julia Chang's neck. Tatiana threw the pendant over. 

She knew they would be back, to get the pendant. So she gave it to them. She knew the Mishima's had sent these men. 

¤

The man was shocked at what the girl, knew. She knew all his plans. She could ruin everything for him. He had to get rid of her somehow. 

" Cat got your tongue?!" The girl continued.

¤

Lacrease looked at the man. He had short, silver, coloured hair and brown eyes, which now were filled with anger. He wore a blue button down shirt with a pair of matching pants. 

" H-How did you know?!" Lee Chaolan asked. He saw her tightly hold some papers. 

" I have printed out all the data," She continued," Don't you think.... Julia Chang should know why you're trying to steal her pendant or the fact, that it was you who sent those people to her house"

" What about Hwoarang, shouldn't he know that Kazuya is his father and Jin is his half-brother" She said, " Oh, I mustn't forget about Steve--"

" You wouldn't dare—" Lee glared and looked at her. 

" Yes, I would and that what I will do," The young girl fearlessly said. Lee grabbed her by the wrist, as she was leaving the room.

" Oh no, you won't—Give me back the papers" Lee screamed angrily.

" I won't give you them." She said. 

" You know if I press one button, Marduk and Jason will come up here. And I don't think you want that to happen, little girl," Lee said with a sinister smile.

" It will be a cold day in Hell, when I give you the papers,"The girl continued with angry tone. Lee chuckled at her comment.

" I don't have time for your games, little girl, give me them NOW!" Lee said getting angrier.

" Oh well, if you want them, there's one way. You're gonna have to catch me," the girl said. She ran around the room. 

" Give me the papers" Lee commanded.

¤

Luke heard loud voice from the room. He opened the door to see Lee Chaolan and Lacrease, who were fighting.

" If you lay a hand on her head, I will kill you," Luke yelled as all the attention in the room was turned to him. Luke kicked Lee, and another fight was started. After a while. Marduk and Jason came into the room after Luke and Lacrease had outnumbered him. 

" Well, don't just stand there...Help" Lee yelled. Marduk walked over to Lacrease. Lacrease kicked him and did " White Heron". She, then continued to give Marduk punches and kicks. 

" Uh, Marduk. You should be ashamed of yourself being beat down by a girl. Now it's my turn," Jason said with a smirk and attacked Luke, who had beat Lee down. They were both equally strong, which made the fight un-predictable. 

¤

Akira Kyong gave King the last kick. K.O. Akira Kyong had won the fight. Hwoarang recognized the way, she fought. Hwoarang walked up to his daughter. 

" When did you learn Tae Kwon Do?" Hwoarang asked Akira. 

" My mother sent me to Tae Kwon Do classes, since I was three. She wanted me to learn Tae Kwon Do, like you," Akira replied. 

¤

Luckily, Lacrease and Luke had got away from Lee Chaolan with the data, they needed. And they also were unindentified. 

¤

" I want you to indentify, who these people are. Understood?" Lee told. Jason and Marduk nodded in agreement. 

¤

Author's Notes: To clear things up: Hwoarang is Kazuya's son and Jin's half brother

Lee Chaolan sent those people to the Changs to steal the pendant.

Steve is Lee's son.

The person in the room was Lee. 

Raven will be an evil character.

I hope this wasn't confusing.

Chapter 14 will be up soon. Bye!! 


	14. The Darkness Hasn't Fallen

Author's Notes: Hi, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreachiate it!! I almost have 100 reviews! I am SO happy! Oh and there will be some very strange words in this chapter, so I have transalations at the bottom. 

**Makaveli**: Hi! You'll be in this chapter alot. Later in this chapter, you'll get an idea of what you look like, etc.

**Riser155:** Okay! There will be change!

**Lacrease:** Thanks!

**Kotou**: Thanks, I will email you, soon! For our ***plan***. You know what I mean! ^_*!

**Fireswan:** Thanks for your comments! 

**Akira_14:** Yeah, I understand. I don't have that type of a family situation, but I underst the difference between half brother and step brother. 

Chapter Fourteen: The Darkness Hasn't Fallen 

Jason stood in Lee Chaolan's office. He stared out of the glass windows at the pale blue skies, forming up in to thick masses of grey clouds, which soon would be pouring down with rain. Jason slowly turned around as his employer entered the room. 

" Jason," Lee Chaolan said, and moved closer. 

" Mr. Chaolan," Jason said in reply, Jason knew that would give him time. He didn't know what to do. He was payed to spy on Lee Chaolan and eventually kill him. He worked for Lee and was supposed to spy on people. Jason knew that what Lee was doing was wrong. He had no choice but to go through the plan the Mishimas gave him. Kill and destroy Lee Chaolan. If he stopped working for both of them, they would want to kill him. Especially, the Mishimas. Jason was too dangerous for them to risk. He knew all their plans. Everything that was of great importance. 

" I cannot continue working for you," Jason stated firmly. Lee was surprised and replied with one word: Why.

" Because, I believe what you are doing is wrong." Jason said and left.

                                                                  ¤

Alison Phoenix looked up, she saw her adoptive-father, Paul Phoenix and his friend Marshall Law walk into the Dojo. She continued with a flurry of quick kicks and punches at punching bag. She trained two different martial arts. One was Kendo, a deadly martial art; which aquired much skill and concentration. The other was her adoptive-father's style mixed with Judo. 

At the moment, she couldn't concentrate. The Phoenix/Law Dojo had been sued and would probably be shut down. Alison didn't want that to happen. The Dojo was like a home to her. And to many other teenagers.

That was her reason for entering the tournament; The King Of Ironfist 5. It was her motivation.

Alison check her clock, as she along with Paul and Marshall headed for her fight.

                                                                   ¤

Tatiana Chang got ready to leave for her fight. She felt cold. Tatiana was clad in a leather vest with a denim jeans top, with different patches of jeans materials on it. It looked nice. Tatiana wore a short, light blue jeans skirt. The whole outfit matched her creamy complexion. Tatiana put on some good luck charms and put her brown hair in a neat, long braid. She, then left for her fight.

                                                                   ¤

Alison entered the large prarie-like valley. She looked around. She saw a group of teenagers, who she thought were fighters. It was three people; two girls and one boy. One of them was a hyper active blue haired girl. The other girl was a silent, goth with hair that naturally stack up. And the boy was brown haired, who looked to be a year older than the other two.

Alison looked up as a dark brown haired girl approached her. The girl wore a bronze colored top with a matching skirt. 

" Fighter, huh?" The girl asked, with a Brazilian accent. 

" Yeah," Alison replied. 

Alison looked up as the announcer, went up to the middle and the people started to set up the cameras. 

                                                                   ¤

Hideyuki Takano, waited for his opponent. The young ninja knew that if his opponent didn't show up, he would win. Furious. Hideyuki was furious. He wanted to fight his opponent. He wanted to win the fight fair and square. 

" Hideyuki Takano wins!" the announcer's voice echoed, through the arena, as the audience cheered loudly. Hideyuki was not the least bit thrilled. 

                                                                   ¤

Jake Irwin eyed his opponent, then looked at her from up to down. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. Her complexion was dark. She wore a black leather jacket with an orange top underneath. She also wore dark jeans shorts, which barely reached her knees. She looked to be from African American descendant. Jake remembered, who she was; Alison Phoenix.

                                                                   ¤

" Jake Irwin vs. Alison Phoenix! Fight!!" The announcer roared.

Paul Phoenix looked up proudly as his adoptive daughter attacked her opponent with a kick. Jake Irwin got up, after falling and performed a flurry of different punches and kicks. Alison dodged half of them but was eventually hit down, by them. Jake waited for Alison to get up, continued with combos attacking her severely.

Alison rolled to the side. She, then got up and did "Hammer Of The Gods" followed with a quick Kendo attack called " Snake Dagger". 

Alison watched her opponent fall to the ground. Alison went into a low stance and started to kick her opponent. Jake was up on his feet again, and proceeded with a high kick combo. Jake also punched her. Alison tried to get up on her feet and was slammed down to the ground. Alison hysterically struggled to get up and luckily did. Jake kicked her in the head. Alison fell to the ground with a loud bang. 

Alison stood up. She felt drowsy. Alison was tired and decided to put all of her power in one blow. As Jake approached her, she prepared for the blow. "Deathfist" was the chosen attack. Jake flew over the arena and on to the hard ground.

" Alison Phoenix wins!" The announcer boomed. The audience cheered loudly especially Paul and Marshall. 

                                                                    ¤

Raemitsu sat down in the forrest. She was a young kuniochi of the Manji Clan, also Kunimitsu's younger sister and archrival. When Raemitsu and Kunimitsu were young, Kunimitsu always got all the attention and was the "perfect" one of the two. Everything was perfect about Kunimitsu. Raemitsu could have been the leader of the Manji Clan, but the older members were causious of Raemitsu's crimes and wanted her out of the clan.

Raemitsu wanted to prove herself worthy the Mitsu title and that she was worthy to be the clan's leader, by defeating Kunimitsu, the clan's current leader. Raemitsu found out that her sister entered the tournament and decided to do that to. 

Raemitsu stroked her black hair away from her face and started to train her deadly fighting style. 

                                                                    ¤

Alison Phoenix was also dominating in the second round. She had got Jake Irwin of guard several times. Alison went in for a kick to Jake's head, which Jake easily blocked and went in for a punch combo called " Wheel Of Fortune" and then finished it with another combo of swift kicks and flashy punches. 

Alison was on the ground, receiving kicks to her stomach. This angered her, very much. Alison stood up and did a throw. Jake fell to the ground. 

The crowd roared as Alison pinned him down to the ground and continued to punch him. 

" K.O. Alison Phoenix wins!!" Was announced loudly. Alison proudly smiled and bowed, as the crowd cheered and the photographers took pictures of her.

                                                                    ¤

" Today, the beautiful, Alison Phoenix defeated legendary, Bruce Irvin's younger brother Jake Irvin. Hideyuki Takano won by default. The daughter of Julia Chang, Tatiana Chang fought the genius fighting weapon, Combot II. The talented, Christie Montiero fought against the cool ninja, Raemitsu. Raemitsu won the fight," was heard from the tv. 

Author's Notes: Sorry, this chapter was so short. I have an english test on Monday, that's why. Bye!


	15. Untill Time Has Past PI

**Author's Notes**: Hi! I'm writing this chapter now. I have 103 reviews, now. WOOHOO! I can by far say that this is one of my best works!

**Makaveli**: Thanks! I hope I've done well on the test, too. I'm getting the results back this Monday, I think.

**Akira-Raziel-14: ** Thanks!

**Lacrease:  **Yeah, I like Raemitsu, too. In fact, she's one of my favorite characters. That's probably 'cause I like ninjas. Ninjas are cool.

**Riser155: **You will fight the Mishimas', It's gonna take some time, though. You'll be a good guy. You'll help out a lot.

**Jimbob**: I'M NOT A LOSER! THIS STORY IS NOT RUBBISH! And Lee and Bryan had a rematch, where Lee won. TRY READING THE WHOLE STORY, BEFORE YOU FLAME, YOU IDIOT! Oh and I don't listen to anonymous flamers, are you too scared to write your email, huh?! I bet you are.  

**Kotou**: Yeah, I will get back to you soon through email! 

                                                           Chapter 15:  Untill Time Has Past PI 

                                                                         ¤

Jin Kazama watched someone walk out of the Kazuya's office. Jin had to find out about their plans. Jin followed the guy, Jin looked at him in the elevator. He had black hair with blang falling down over his head almost covering his black eyes, he had a light creamy complexion and looked to be asian. He wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans. 

" You work for the Mishimas'?" Jin asked and looked at the stranger, his eyes filled with anger. 

" What's it to you?" He asked slyly, not answering the asked question. Jin started to get angry. 

" Just tell me if you do?!" Jin exclaimed angrily, his voice had changed from the first word, he muttered to the last one. 

" No. I don't," was the firm reply, Jin got. 

" Then why were you there?" Jin questioned.

" Because, I used to work there and why are you asking all these questions?" The man asked, now staring deep into Jin's eyes. 

" I'm asking because the Mishimas' and I have 'unfinished buisness,' " Jin explained. 

" You're Jin Kazama, right?" He asked. 

" Right. And you are?" Jin asked.

" Jason Fawkes." He replied. 

" Do you know about Heihachi's and Kazuya's plans?" Jin asked. He looked very serious. 

" I know that they will abduct and kill someone called Ling Xiaoyu," Jason said, " They will also get rid of Lee Chaolan."

" Ling Xiaoyu?" Jin's voice was faint, hoping that he didn't hear what he just heard. Jason nodded.

" Ling is..... in big danger," Jason said. 

" I have to find her," Jin said quickly and started to walk the other way. 

" Hey.... Let me help you find her," Jason said in a serious tone. 

Jin stopped walking and turned around, " What can you do to help me?"

                                                                         ¤

Kazuya and Heihachi walked down the hotel. They saw a boy, who looked to be about thirteen and had black spikey hair and black eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and some jeans. 

" A young boy, like you shouldn't be in a place like this. You could get all your bones broken, in just a second," Heihachi said and burst in to a evil laugh, just like Kazuya's. Kazuya and Heihachi stopped laughing. 

" Little or not, I'm a fighter," He said. They started laughing again.

" I'm a very strong fighter. The son of Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu," The boy said.

Heihachi's and Kazuya's faces automatically got matching evil smiles.

                                                                         ¤

**Author's Notes:**  Okay, I'm thinking of killing Ling, but I don't know. Should I?

Anyways, thanks for reading!                                                          


	16. Untill Time Has Passed PII

**Author's Notes:** Should Ling Xiaoyu die? That is an important case.

**Akira-Raziel-14:** Hmm. I'm still thinking about it. 

**Kotou:** I will not kill Kotou. Kotou will have a important part in the story, in Tekken 6. I'm giving away to much.

**Lacrease:** Your reasons were excellent. Very good. 

                                          **_Chapter 16: Untill Time Has Passed PII_**

**__**

Kazuya and Heihachi watched Sol walk away. They smiled evily. Heihachi picked up a small cellphone and started to dial some numbers. " Hello, this is Heihachi Mishima"

" I would like you to kidnap one of the fighters. His name is Sol Xiaoyu," Heihachi replied through the cellphone. 

" I will call you later with information about his upcoming fighting location and where he lives. Bye"

Heihachi replied and his smile grew even more sinister.

                                                                            ¤

Lacrease and Luke walked into Lacrease's appartment. Lacrease looked around. She saw some unopened mail, along with the weekly amount of junkmail that came. Lacrease scrolled through the papers; one by one. Advertisements. Shopping pamphlets. A letter. 

Lacrease picked up the letter and read the title; To miss. Lacrease Foreman. Lacrease started to open the letter , slowly. 

" Interesting," Lacrease muttered, as she started to read the first words. 

" What does it say," Luke asked silently. 

" Dear miss. Lacrease, you are along with all the fighters in the King Of Ironfist Tournament 5, invited to the Chaolan mansion for a party, hosted by mr. Lee Chaolan. The party will start at seven o'clock, tommorow night. There will be no media or journalists present at this event," Lacrease read. 

                                                                            ¤

Akira had entered the party. She looked around. Akira saw her brother, Ryu. It was easy to spot him, because his florescent red hair shone through the room. He wore a blue gi with Korean words,

 imprinted on  the back in gold color. Ryu was chatting with his friend, Kai, who was wearing a white leather vest and a pair of matching leather pants. The vest showed the muscles along his chest and stomach. 

Akira turned around she saw a group of girls, who were talking. They were three girls. One wore a turquiose tube top and pair of teal pants. She had a light brown complexion and looked to be 

Brazilian. Her brown hair was long. Her chestnut brown eyes sparkled, even though there was 

too much make-up surrounding them. An other girl wore a black leather jacket with a

firey red top underneath with some jeans shorts. She had a brown complexion and her black hair was up in a ponytail. She had black eyes and appeared to African American. She spoke alot. The third girl wore a indian style outfit; A dark jeans jacket, with an orange tank top underneath with a dark jeans skirt, which was studded with rhinestones. She wore some indian charm bracelets. Akira recognized the girls; Miranda Gordo, Alison Phoenix and Tatiana Chang. 

Akira saw a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, who was sitting in the corner of the room. She wore a camoflaged t-shirt and pair of moss green pants. She wore a camoflaged bandana on her head, covering her hair which stuck out at the sides. She heard the commotion going on, as the drunk Lei Wulong, Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix continued to talk loudly, almost yelling. She shot Lei Wulong, an angry glance, which would scare Lei or any man twice his size, and continued to read. Akira recognized immediately. She was Akira's room mate; Kora Lee. 

Lei Wulong, Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix, were already helping themselves to more drinks. It was uncountable numbers of drinks, they had took. Paul again started a song. Their song was horrible. 

Akira watched as Alison Phoenix approached her father. She was embarressed and had turned red. She started to talk with her father; trying to reason with the drunk man was difficult. 

Akira watched as guy and girl, sat down at the back of the room. The guy had brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants. The girl was shorter than the guy and had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She wore a white sun dress. And also had a white headband. She remembered them, as Lacrease and Luke. She had watched all of the fights and documentaries about the tournament. 

The door opened and was slammed shut, as two girls walked in. One had blue hair in pigtails, on each side of her head and black eyes, she wore a lavender Qi Pao dress with purple, pink and blue flowers along the sides and the seams were studded with dark purple rhinestones. 

The other was a taller goth like girl. She wore a netted black shirt with a black tanktop underneath and a pair of black pants, underneath a black leather skirt. Her hair was raven and her eyes were mysterious and black. Along her neck was a black spiked collar necklace. And on her wrists, she had matching bracelets. Akira remembered them; Kotou and Akiko. Akiko keept giving Jin Kazama evil glares, as Kotou was pulling her closer to the crowd of girls. Akiko had an akward and unpleasant look on her face, as they had reached the crowd. 

                                                                            ¤

Lacrease and Luke sat at the back of the room, in a sofa. They were observing everything going on. They had noticed many strange things, as they watched on. They noticed that some of the people were nervous; Especially Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mishima and Nina Williams. Some people knew what was going on. 

" Something strange is going on," Lacrease said. Luke nodded in agreement. 

                                                                            ¤

Kunimitsu watched as the younger ninja approached her. Raemitsu glared at her sister.

" I will lead the clan and you're not going to stop me." Raemitsu viciously said.

" That will happen, in your dreams." Kunimitsu said and evily cackled. Raemitsu clenched her fist and beat it into her sister's face. The ninja screamed in pain, as the punch reached her. Raemitsu smiled and walked away. 

                                                                            ¤

Kotou headed into the kitchen. She heard a noise. The sound of a bullet. She sprinted into the ballroom. To see, Heihachi Mishima lying on the ground; Dead. Two bullets were shot at him, one at the knee and the other through the heart. She was shocked. Everyone was shocked

                                                                            ¤

They all looked around, knowing that anyone could be the person, who shot the last bullet. 

" Nobody moves," Lei Wulong said, trying to eye everyone. 

                                                                            ¤

Author's Notes: Who killed Heihachi Mishima? I decided to leave it as a twist. You can guess, if you want. Later, the murderer will be revealed with more clues in the upcomming chapters. 

R&R. Thanks for reading. Bye!


	17. Unexepected Clues

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this is a short chapter. Some clues to who Heihachi's murderer is, are revealed in this chapter. Keep guessing! Many clues will be revealed. This chapter is very short. 

**Kotou**: Hmm. Not a bad guess. But some clues are revealed in this chapter, so you'll find out more.  

****

                                  **Chapter 17: Unexpected Clues**

***Flashback***

_A gun was pulled out. No one could see it. No one knew what was happening. Not many people noticed the strange behaviour, some people had. _

_The sound was heard. The bullet was fired. Heihachi Mishima stumbled to the ground and was wounded and bleeding. The geezer crawled on the ground, trying to get up. The old man was trying to breath, the wound was just to much for him. Everyone down at him; shocked about what just happened. Heihachi had got up on his feet, after struggling alot. Some of the fighters came into the room to see Heihachi Mishima being shot. The bullet was aimed at his heart and the murderer must have had experience of shooting people before. Heihachi Mishima stared his murderer in the eyes. Before, his eyes shut and he was dead. Everyone was shocked. _

_Everyone looked around fearfully, hoping that the murderer was no where near them. _

_" Nobody moves," Lei Wulong exclaimed. _

***End Of Flashback*******

                                                                                ¤****

Everyone looked around. Trying to find out, who was the murderer. Lei Wulong had started to call the police. He looked around. He saw different reactions on different people. He could see fear in some people's eyes, shocked expressions and relief over the fact that Heihachi was dead. Heihachi Mishima was a bad person and he deserved to die, just not that way. It was difficult to find out who it was, because almost half of the fighters, wanted him dead. 

                                                                                 ¤

The police had came and started to question everyone. The police noticed the same thing, Lei did. They had also had some suspects. The people, who were happy over his death. The people, who had motives; that meant finding information, no one else could find. The people, who had criminal records.  All of those people were narrowed down to a few. Who would be interviewed again. Everyone was asked questions, which were important. Some people were calm and answered their questions well and others were nervous and were most likely to be interviewed again.  

                                                                                 ¤

Author's Notes: What do you think?! Who do you think it is? 

R/R. The next chapter will be up soon! Bye! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having writer's block!


	18. Alterior Motives

**Author's Notes: ** Okay, most people are guessing Kazuya. You'll find out in this chapter. ***Wink***

**Lacrease**: Your guess was good. Thanks for reviewing!

**Makaveli:** Hi! you think Kazuya killed him. We'll see who the murderer is in this chapter! Anyway, this story will NOT have a happy ending! I don't like happy endings.

**Riser155:** Another Kazuya guess here! I wasn't offended by your opinion of the ending, what did you think was stupid?

**Kotou**: Lacrease killed Heihachi? That's a different guess. 

**Babyg2988**: Hi! It's always nice to have new readers! So, you think Kazuya killed him. You'll just gonna have to keep reading to find out!

**Serini the Wave Trapmaster: **Hi! Of course, you will be in this fic! How old do you want to be?!

I thought of having you be one of the young fighters; Is 13, 14 or 15 okay?

                                                  **Chapter 18: Alterior Motives**

                                                                  ¤

Tatiana Chang was in the laboratory. She was working late and had this feeling that someone was there. Except for the fact that the feeling wasn't normal, it was strange. She kept hearing voices, there.

_I'm just imagining it. No one is here, _Tatiana kept reminding herself in her mind. Not that she was scared if anyone happened to be there. 

Tatiana had lectures all day. She was majoring in biology. Allthough Tatiana was majoring in biology, she wanted to finish her mother's work. Her mother had found out the secret behind the Devil gene and had found a cure for it; A gene which supressed the Devil gene. But unfortunately Heihachi Mishima had sent Dr. Abel, someone working for him to kill Julia Chang and take her files. 

Luckily Dr. Abel failed. Julia was alive and had the cure. Julia did however not want to use it, because she knew that they would come after her- and Tatiana. Julia loved Tatiana more than anything and would risk her life for her. She would not, let the Mishimas hurt her. When Tatiana was fourteen, she happened to come across the files; Hidden in a place, where Julia thought no one would find them. She was proven wrong. Tatiana had started to secretly use the files and find out information.

Tatiana looked at all of the things, which would put the cure together. Tatiana knew what to do and started to pour one fluid into another one. She mixed the two fluids and they combined a blue liquid substance. The blue liquid was then, mixed with another liquid; which looked like water.

_And this supresses the Devil gene,_ Tatiana thought as she poured in another liquid. She smiled faintly, thinking about how the Mishimas would look, when they found about the cure. Tatiana hated the Mishima family with a passion. She would do anything to see them fail. 

She felt a cold gust of wind enter the room, as the swing door opened. And shut. Tatiana left the room. She went towards the door and opened. She looked around the narrow hallway. There was no one there, but Tatiana couldn't shake the feeling of the fact the someone must have been there. 

She was imagining it, she must have been. 

She decided to ignore it and continue her work. She noticed the cold air, fill the room. She had heard to the door open, but not slam shut. She looked up and to her surprise saw a familiar person enter the room. Anger filled her mind, as she started to speak. 

" You!" Tatiana barked, noticing the Mishimas' presence. She was angry. Tatiana gave him a cold look and crossed her arms. " What do you want, Mishima?"

" Can you guess, Chang?" Kazuya replied slyly. Tatiana noticed him eying the cure. It made sparks appear in her eyes; She was angry. 

" I'm not going to give you the cure." Tatiana said angrily. She turned her back from Kazuya. 

" Well, if you're not going to give us it....You don't want to see...your mother alive!" Kazuya said, pausing between some of the words. Tatiana turned to him, at the mention of her mother. A sign of worry on her face, made him smirk evily, as she asked him a question.

" What do you mean?" She asked. 

" Well, to make sure, I get the cure. I have kidnapped your mother. And will not hesistate to kill her, in order to get what I want." Kazuya exclaimed watching Tatiana's expression change slightly. Kazuya walked closer to the Chang girl, extending his hand to take; Her research. The only thing, she had that was important. 

" Give me the cure and you and your family will not be hurt" Kazuya suggested. Kazuya waited for his answer. He was starting to lose patience with the teenager. 

" No." Tatiana answered stubbornly, shocking Kazuya with this reply. She had a plan, she could keep the cure and keep her mother alive. She had to focus on getting the cure far from Kazuya's hands. 

Surprised. Tatiana watched Kazuya slowly disappear into the darkness. She knew that he would try to get the cure, this wasn't the end of it. Kazuya Mishima always had alterior motives behind his actions.

                                                                   ¤

Henna Nasi looked around. She saw cherry blossoms, Bonzai trees, hills and mountains; ilumintated by the firey sun. Henna smiled before looking at her opponent. Her opponent was another teenager. He had a silver blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was very tall and wore a black tuxedo-like suit; Henna recognized him instantly from all the magazine and TV interviews. Ken Chaolan.

Ken Chaolan was the heir of the Chaolan Zaibatsu. The son of Lee Chaolan. Probably, just as evil and selfish as his father. Ken smirked evily and went into his stance. 

Henna bowed and waited silently for the fight to start. 

" Round 1: Henna Nasi vs. Ken Chaolan. Fight!" 

Ken Chaolan charged at his opponent. Henna was much quicker and had sidestepped and got Ken into a combo. She kicked him in the head. Then she went into a crouch-like lowstance. Henna threw her hands in the direction, Ken was falling. Her fist were clanched, when they collidided with Ken; making his fall, more painful than it was. Ken rolled to his side and got up. He had obviously underestimated the young Wu Shu fighter. Wu Shu was a dangerous martial art, which was a mixture between Chinese Martial Arts and Kung fu. Ken leapt high in the air, as his heel connected to Henna's face, smashing her to the hard ground. Ken kicked his opponent, who now was lying on the floor, in the ribs. 

Henna got up. She kicked him aiming at his stomach. Ken blocked and countered the move. As Henna's back was facing Ken, Ken took the chance to kick Henna. Henna fell forward. And was lying on her back. The teenager stood up and did an axe kick.

Ken stood up to receive a punch. Luckily, he blocked it. Ken held Henna's wrist tightly. Henna squealed in pain and was standing in strange stance. She turned her leg and jumped. While she leapt in the air, she kicked Ken in the head. 

Ken fell to the ground. The announcer started to count. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 

"Round 1: Henna Nasi wins!" the announcer screamed. The audience roared with cheers, as Henna bowed and did a cartwheel.

                                                                   ¤

"Round two"

Ken Chaolan had gotten the lead in this round. He had already trapped her in couple of combos. She was defenseless, as Ken pulled of a painful 10 hit combo. He angrily stared at his opponent. She was quite tall and had short brown hair. The bottoms were dyed blue and looked like blue flames. Her eyes were brown. She wore a white V-neck top and white matching skirt. She wore knee high stockings and white shoes to match. 

Ken kicked his opponent. Henna blocked his kick and punched him. She went into the crouch stance and did " Flaming Dragon" and " Burning Fire", which were kick combos. This sent Ken to the ground. 

He flew to the ground again, as he received a kick to his gut. He got up and received a couple of punches aimed at his face, ended with a well timed sommersault. 

Henna landed gracefully on her feet and went into another stance. She looked at Ken; He was unconscious. 

" Henna Nasi Wins!" 

                                                                   ¤

By the time night had came, she had arrived at the Chaolan empire. She walked into an office. Someone sitting in a office chair turned around. It was Lee Chaolan. She glared at him, icily. 

"Nina." Lee Chaolan said suprised to see her, there. He noticed, that the woman was glaring daggers at him.

" Chaolan," Nina Williams replied in a cold and unfriendly tone. She was angry. " Where is the money?"   

" I don't know what you're talking about," Lee replied. Nina looked even angry. She moved closer to the silver haired man. 

" You know damn well what I'm talking about," Nina growled through a thick Irish accent. " The money you were going to pay me for killing that geezer, you call your adoptive father!" 

" I...I don't have it" Lee explained. He wasn't sure of what Nina would do.

" Oh...Well. It would be a shame to kill you now, just as we were starting to get along" Nina said angrily. She pulled out a gun; A Desert Eagle. To prove that she was serious. Lee's expression changed. 

" Do you have a deathwish?" Nina asked and laughed evily. She looked at Lee. He was frightened. 

Lee pulled out his checkbook and wrote out a check of 10 000 dollars. He thought that was enough. 

Nina smiled evily; satisfied with getting what she wanted. 

                                                                   ¤

Author's Notes: It was Nina. Are you surprised? I gave alot of clues leading to her; That the person who shot Heihachi had experience in shooting people, Nina is an assasin. That she/he have connections to Heihachi. Nina tried to kill him once. That she/he had a criminal record.

Bye! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. See ya! R/R


	19. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

**Author's Notes**: Hi, I had nothing to do, so I decided to write this chapter. Oh and since Heihachi died and had won his fights, he was replaced by Combot. 

**Lacrease:** Yeah, it did make sense being Nina! It was a surprise. 

**Babyg2988**: You wanna be a part of this.....Sure, just write how you want to look like, age and other various information. Anyways, I would like to make you a Tekken 6 character, you will be in the sequel. This fic is comming to an end soon. 

**Riser155**: I can explain why Kazuya and Heihachi didn't kidnap Sol when they met him. They met at the fighters hotel in a corridor. If they tried kidnapping Sol right there and he screamed for help or noises of struggle were heard and someone happened to come- their plans would be ruined, right? Besides, they hadn't planned on meeting Sol. By the way, Jin and Jason don't know that Tatiana has the cure. Kazuya is the only person, who knows about it.    

**Kotou**: Hi! Thanks for all your comments on my story, I really appreciate it. This story screams out DRAMA and ACTION? Does it....Thanks!

**Makaveli: **Thanks for reviewing. Anyway, it being Nina was a difficult guess!

**Serini the Wave Trapmaster: **Okay, you'll be thirteen. 

                                                        **Killing Two Birds With One Stone**

Alison Phoenix was in her room. She was sitting on her bed, reading the letter she had got from the tournament officals. 

" The King Of Ironfist tournament 5's semi-finals will be different. All the winners from the earlier matches shall be put into teams; Tag teams. The tag teams will fight other teams. The winners will move on to fighting in the finals. The finals will not be tag team fights, they will be fighting one fighter against another. The winner will go on to meeting Lee Chaolan; Winner of the fourth Ironfist tournament." Alison continued to read. " All the fighters are invited to a meeting at the arena, where Lee Chaolan will tell all the fighters about the teams."

Alison jumped of her bed and decided to go downstairs to tell her father, Marshall and Forrest the good news. Alison looked at three men, sitting on the sofa watching TV. Alison walked towards them.  

She gave her father the paper, in order to distract him from the TV.

" What's this?" He asked, after looking at the contents of the page. 

" It's an invitation to a meeting about the tournament," Alison said." The semi-finals are going to be a tag team event."

" What?" Marshall asked curiously. Forrest looked up. 

" All the winners will be divided into tag teams and matched up against each other" Alison explained. 

" When is the meeting?" Forrest asked. 

" In five hours." Alison replied. She left the three and went up to get ready for the meeting.

                                                                           ¤

" Welcome to this meeting. I will announce the tag teams for the semi-finals." Lee Chaolan exclaimed.

" All the teams have been chosen randomly"

" Team 1: Kazuya Mishima and Raemitsu. Team 2: Tatiana Chang and Hideyuki Takano. Team 3: Hwoarang and Kunimitsu." Lee continued. " Team 4: Sol Xiaoyu and Henna Nasi. Team 5: Ling Xiaoyu and Alison Phoenix. Team 6: Kora Lee and Akiko Xiaoyu. Team 7: Jin Kazama and Jason Fawkes. Team 8: Miranda Gordo and Kai Xiaoyu. Team 9: Lacrease Foreman and Luke. Team 10: Akira Kyong and Kotou Tokuda. Team 11: Josh Fury and Combot"

Lee paused before continueing," By the way. You better start training, because tommorrow the fights start." 

                                                                           ¤

Author's Notes: Yeah, the semi-finals are different. I got this idea after thinking about combining Tekken Tag with Tekken 5. Bye! The next chapter will be up soon!

 __


	20. Fighting Fire With Fire

**Author's Notes:**  I'm sick today. I have a fever and I am coughing. This was God's punishment to me for pretending to be sick, so I could ditch school. THIS FIC IS COMMING TO AN END! The next one is probably  the last one. By the way, not all fights are written. Only some.

**Babyg2988:** Okay, I've picked out the perfect fighting style for you.

**Riser155:** Thanks for reviewing. The ideas, you have are good. But if anyone of them were to happen, it would be in the sequel. 

**Serini the WaveTrapmaster**: So, you're happy with your tag team. That's good. 

****

**Akira-Raziel-14:** Thanks.  

**Kotou:** That was not a weird comment. Thanks!

**Makaveli:** Yeah, it was. Thanks!

**Lacrease:** I thought that if you played the game there was a tag team option. And maybe even a tag team story mode option. If only someone from Namco saw this...

                                               Fighting Fire With Fire 

The morning had came and the sun was shining brightly. The arena was filled with people. The large audience cheered and waited for the fighters to appear. The designated area, where the fighters would fight was a large boxing ring. 

The first fight was going to start soon. The four fighters gathered at the ring; Glaring at each other angrily. One of the tag teams started to argue about who was going to start. After a while two fighters were ready. 

One was a tall female with long brown hair in a long ponytail. She had brown eyes with a streak of green in them. She wore a cream colored leather tank top, which matched her light complexion. To that, she wore a jeans skirt. She walked on to the ring, followed by her tag partner. Her tag partner was a very tall male. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He was quite pale and wore a outift that resembled, the type of outfit a mordern Japanese ninja would wear. He was a ninja. 

They were remembered by the crowd; Tatiana Chang and Hideyuki Takano.

The other team consisted of two females. Both of them were about the same height. One of them was younger than the other one, brown hair and a dark complexion. She had very dark brown eyes, which sparkled, as she made her way towards the ring. She wore a black leather jacket, which ended at her waist. Underneath that she wore a turquiose tube top with a pair of light jeans shorts; Revealing her long slim legs. The other one was seemingly older and had black hair in two pigtails.

She had black eyes. And wore a cream colored dress with orange flowers flying around on the dress. She looked to be Chinese. The two fighters stood at the ring; Alison Phoenix and Ling Xiaoyu. 

Tatiana Chang and Alison Phoenix stood facing each other in the ring. They looked at each other fiercely.

" Tatiana Chang and Hideyuki Takano vs. Alison Phoenix and Ling Xiaoyu! Round 1! FIGHT!" The announcer screamed. 

As soon, as the fight started the two girls attacked each other. Alison went in for a well motioned punch, which sent Tatiana flying across the battlefield and finally ending on the ground. Tatiana got up on her feet and kicked Alison connecting her heel to Alison's head. Alison fell to the ground and started to roll. She reached and tagged Ling. 

Ling pulled Tatiana in for a throw. Tatiana fell to the ground and got up, just in time to receive a high roundhouse kick. Tatiana got up and punched Ling and continued to kick her. Tatiana went in for another move. It was punch which looked to be started by flames comming for her hand as hit Ling, throwing her further away from Tatiana. Tatiana ran quickly and tramped on Ling's stomach. Tatiana leapt in the air, jumping back. Ling got up and performed some moves. She did a kick, which painfully hit Tatiana. Then Ling went down in a stance which made her look like a butterfly. She, then, punched and kicked her opponent. Tatiana stood up and quickly cart wheeled backwards, tagging her partner.

Hideyuki went in the ring. He started to kick Ling forcing her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach. He spun around moving closer to her and kicked her, as her leaped in the air. He threw a punch at her, before the kick. He tagged his partner. Tatiana ran to Ling and gave her a final kick, as she was in the air. Ling felt quite dizzy. From the spin move, Hideyuki did. She tagged her partner. 

Alison attacked her partner angrily. Spark seemed to fly out of her eyes, caused by anger. She gave her opponent an axe kick. Gracefully, Alison landed. She continued to punch her opponent, as she got up. She looked up at the audience. Deadly distraction. Right when Alison wasn't ready, her opponent gave her a kick her sending her to the ground. Alison was unconscious. Ling got into the ring and started to fight the opponents. Tatiana grabbed Ling's leg and threw her towards the strings that tied the ring together. She ran quicklier than Ling could be in the air and tagged her partner. Her partner threw Ling. 

" 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0! Tatiana Chang and Hideyuki Takano win!!" The announcer said. The team smiled and bowed at the same time towards the audience. They had almost forgot that there was the second round left. And they had not yet won. 

                                                          ¤

The next fight was starting. The only problem was that only one of the teams were there. The tag team, waited quietly for the other one. 

One of the team members was a girl, the other was a boy. They were both quite young and both quite short. They looked to be about thirteen. 

The girl wore a base ball cap covering some of her short brown hair. Her hair had a blue colored dyed at the end. She had blue, which looked to be brown, undernath the cap. She wore a white sweater with light blue imprints and a short light jeans skirt, which barely reached her knees. She seemed to be playing a game on her Gameboy Advance. 

The boy had a cream colored complexion, darker than the girl's complexion. His eyes were raven and had a bit of mystery in them. His hair was black and was naturally spiked. He wore a gold Gi, with Japanese words written at the back. He sat in the corner. And looked up at the crowd, hoping his parents were there watching him. He looked up at the announcer. 

" Default " The announcer said. The announcer walked up to Henna and Sol.

" You will have a match against another team. Josh Fury and Combot didn't show up. But we can not let you go to the finals untill, you fight in a semi-finals fight." The announcer explained.

                                                          ¤

A team had appeared; A man and a woman. The man had firey red hair with shone through the room.

It was quite long and reached his ear. His eyes were brown. He wore a white silk Gi, trimmed with blue at the ends. On the back a word was written in Korean letters, the letters made a word; Hwoarang. 

His partner was slightly shorter and also had red hair, but longer and in two pigtails. She wore a dark blue ceromonial kimono. She walked her partner. They walked past their opponents and flashed them cocky smiles. 

Kunimitsu smirked, watched her sister. Raemitsu wore a V-neck tank top camouflaged with moss green, grass green and brown, with a pair of moss green khaki pants. She also wore a camouflaged bandanna covering some of her long black hair. She wore a pair of green grappler's gloves. 

Her partner, Kazuya Mishima was taller than her. He did black eyes and raven hair, which stack up. He wore a pair of white pants with flames at the bottom. He looked at Raemitsu , then at their opponents. 

" Hwoarang and Kunimitsu vs. Kazuya Mishima and Raemitsu! Round 1! FIGHT!" was announced. 

Kunimitsu and Kazuya started in the ring. Kazuya attacked Kunimitsu. She gave him a kick and then she jumped back and waited for Kazuya to get up. He did and attacked her. He gave her a high roundhouse kick. She blocked it and countered sending Kazuya to the ground. He tagged his partner. 

Raemitsu's fists clashed at Kunimitsu's face and a kick, which connected to her face, sent Raemitsu's sister on the ground. When Kunimitsu got up, she received a kick. Kunimitsu rolled to her side and tagged Hwoarang. 

Hwoarang came into the battle. He kicked the younger ninja girl sending her to the ground. He kicked the girl. She was bleeding. Raemitsu got up, tagged Kazuya.

Kazuya had kicked the Korean and continued to punch him. The Blood Talon was in action. He did a move, which resembled " Hunting Hawk". The Blood Talon continued to hit his opponent, untill blood came. Kazuya tagged Raemitsu.

Raemitsu attacked Hwoarang, she punched him and then she went in for a throw. The crowd cheered. Raemitsu had finished the throw and went in for a kick, when Hwoarang stood up. He blocked and countered. He pushed her foot away; Which made her stumble back wards and fall.  

" Tag me! Raemitsu, listen! You have to tag me, other wise we will lose!" Kazuya explained in a high pitched voice, which made most people in the audience shudder. Raemitsu received a kick. Hwoarang tagged Kunimitsu, when Raemitsu had tagged Kazuya. They all knew that Kazuya had trouble fighting ninjas. 

Kazuya was tricked into a difficult combo. Kunimitsu kicked him and sent him flying to the ground, after punching him five times. Kazuya was unconscious. Kunimitsu high fived Hwoarang, looking at Raemitsu's shocked look. She got into the ring and continued to fight. She was tired but, she couldn't lose. 

She gave Kunimitsu a painfull kick. Kunimitsu tagged Hwoarang. 

Hwoarang aimed his heel at Raemitsu's head and sent it, right at her head. She fell to the ground and continued to get kicked.

" 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. Hwoarang and Kunimitsu win!" The announcer said. 

Raemitsu gained consciousness, just in time to see Hwoarang and Kunimitsu pose; The stood back to back and did high axe kicks, at the same time. When they landed on their feet the turned to the audience and said, " Face it. You can not defeat us!".

Kazuya turned to Raemitsu and said, " If you would have tagged me, we would have won."

                                                          ¤

Lacrease looked up. She felt cold, in the white sundress she was wearing. Her black hair blew in the wind, as she waited for her tag team partner. She saw a person enter; Luke. His green eyes shone, as his sandy brown hair blew in the wind. He wore a blue t-shirt with a skateboard printed across the middle and a pair of jeans. 

" So, who are we fighting?" Luke asked. 

" I have no idea," Lacrease replied. She looked up, as two people walked in; Miranda Gordo and Kai Xiaoyu. 

Miranda wore a turquoise tube top and pair of teal pants. Her brown hair was groomed and was, unlike Lacrease's not blowing in the wind. Miranda's dark brown eyes scrolled from Lacrease to Luke, then back to Kai. 

Kai wore a white Gi. His eyes flickered, as he entered the arena. He looked up at the audience; Every seat was covered. Which meant that many people were watching them. About 2000 people. 

" You take the guy. I'll take the girl," Lacrease whispered to Luke. He nodded. 

" But are you sure you'll be allright. I've heard that the girl is a skilled Capoeira fighter and..." Luke explained and was interrupted by Lacrease. Luke was always overprotective. 

" Luke, I'll be allright. I have some tricks up my sleeve." Lacrease assured. " C'mon, we have a fight to win, don't we?"

They stood in the ring. Lacrease and Miranda were to start. They both awaited the announcer's start. 

" Lacrease Foreman and Luke vs. Miranda Gordo and Kai Xiaoyu! Round 1! FIGHT!!" 

Miranda bent over and put her hands on the ground. She stood in a handstand and spun her legs in the air. She put one leg down, to support her balance and started to spin the other one around. Kicking it at Lacrease. Lacrease thought this looked quite funny and gave Miranda, a low roundhouse kick which messed up her move. Lacrease waited for Miranda to get up, then she punched and kick. 

She did a move; A kick and a punch, which ended with a sommersault in low posistion landing over Miranda's leg painfully. Luke was tagged.

Luke went in, Miranda quickly tagged Kai. Kai kicked Luke, who blocked the move and countered it. Kai kicked and punched Luke. Kai's fist clashed up against Luke's face. Luke backed, when the fist were thrown at his face. He smartly blocked and quickly kicked Kai; Kai fell backwards. Kai rolled to his side and tagged Miranda. 

Miranda went to the side, as she was dancing in her stance. She aimed a kick at his face. Miranda missed, as Luke had sidestepped. Luke leaped in the air and connected his heel to her face and smashed it against it. Luke tagged Lacrease. 

Lacrease sent a high kick, against Kai face. He blocked and countered, sending her falling flat on her back. Kai bent down and kicked her. She rolled to her side. Making his kick, not reach her.

Kai backflipped and tagged Miranda. 

Miranda attacked Lacrease. Miranda put her hand down and kicked Lacrease the head. Once. Twice. 

Miranda tagged Kai, when Lacrease was in the air. 

Kai was ready to come in and managed to hit Lacrease, when she was in the air. Lacrease stood up and tagged Luke. 

Luke kicked Kai; He was down. Miranda came into the ring. She started to fight Luke off. It didn't work very well. She had been thrown to the ground and kicked. Luke tagged Lacrease.

Lacrease give Miranda a final kick; K.O.

" 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0! Lacrease Foreman and Luke win!!" The announcer ended the round. 

                                                          ¤

By the end of day, only four fighters remained. Those four would go on to fighting each other.

                                                          ¤

**Author's Notes**: I was very tired, so I couldn't write all the fights. Who do you think these four are?

The following teams won: Hwoarang and Kunimitsu, Akiko Xiaoyu and Kora Lee, Jin Kazama and Jason Fawkes, Tatiana Chang and Hideyuki Takano, Lacrease Foreman and Luke and finally, Akira Kyong and Kotou Tokuda. By the way, the people, didn't go on to the finals are not weaker than those, who did. They were chosen randomly, except for the winner of the tournament. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE!!


	21. Repaying The Favor

**Author's Notes:** This is the final chapter! Enjoy!! I THINK THE ENDING WILL SHOCK YOU!! 

By the way, make a guess who the winner is....!!!

**Babyg2988: **Yeah, you're comming in soon!! Thanks, I've actually thought about becomming an author!!

**Riser155**: Sorry for not putting you in! It takes sometime to write tag fights. Anyway, you'll be in this chapter, I think...!

**Makaveli:** Thanks! Well, your team is a dangerous mix. A ninja and a Various Chinese Martial Arts fighter. 

**Lacrease**: Thanks! I'm writing a sequel, too! I MIGHT NOT WRITE ONE. 

**Kotou: **Thanks! YOU FLATTER ME WAY TOO MUCH! BUT FLATTERY GETS YOU NOWHERE! LOL!

                                                  **Repaying The Favor**

The day was finished and Kazuya waited outside the arena. He was so angry, that he lost. All because of that ninja girl. Kazuya Mishima was a great fighter; He was used to being in the finals. Or atleast winning many fights. 

He was now thinking about finishing Heihachi's plans. Now, with Heihachi out, he could complete them and take back everything that rightfully was his; The Chaolan Zaibatsu. Kazuya was getting old and he felt the powers of the Devil Gene, growing weaker and weaker. He need more power and knew just, who to get it from; Sol Xiaoyu. Kazuya wanted the cure. If he had got the cure from Tatiana Chang, he could find someone to examine the cure,find out what all of the contents are and find contents which are opposites to the cure. Kazuya had taken Julia Chang as a hostage; Untill Tatiana would give him the cure. She hadn't done it yet. Time started to run out and Kazuya started to doubt his plans. 

                                                                  ¤

Jason and Jin walked around the arena. They had just eliminated two more opponents, during the last hour. Jason looked up as a familiar person walked by.

" Jin. That's your son," Jason told Jin and pointed towards Kai Xiaoyu. Jin looked at him, thinking about how much he missed out on. Jin's expression changed thinking about the fact that his son, probably didn't even know who he was.

" Does he know?" Jin asked. " Does he know that I'm his father."

" Yes. He's the oldest one and has the Angel Gene." Jason said. Jin looked surprised. Did he have more than one kid?

" Are you saying that I have more than one kid. Did Ling give birth to twins or did she meet someone else?" Jin asked. 

" Ling had twins. A boy and girl. Then, they had a younger brother. He got sent to live with Wang JinRei, after Heihachi Mishima found out about him." Jason explained. " Come on, let's go talk to Kai."

Jin and Jason walked up to Kai. 

" Do you know who I am?" Jin asked. They looked at Kai. Kai shook his head. 

" I am Jin Kazama. Your father." Kai's eyes widened. Right infront of him was his father; The missing person in his life. Maybe his family could be reunited. 

                                                                  ¤

Lee Chaolan looked up at his company; The place that might not be his tommorow, when the final fight of The King Of IronFist Tournament.

                                                                  ¤

Kazuya looked up as Sol Xiaoyu walked through the dark deserted alley. Kazuya followed the teenager.  Sol heard footsteps and turned around. Sol felt a punch against his face.

                                                                  ¤

The four fighters, who were left had been narrowed down to one. One, who was going to fight Lee Chaolan. 

                                                                  ¤

Kazuya carried the unconscious boy, to his car and then put him in the backseat. Kazuya jumped behind the wheel and started to drive his car. 

_Mission accomplished, _Kazuya thought, as he looked up at the dark blurry sky._ I will get everything back....._

                                                                  ¤

He had reached the Dojo. No one was there. He looked around. The Dojo was different, from most Dojos. There were no pictures, or signs. The Dojo was not furnished with carpets on the ground, 

They were furnished with gravel; Which meant that it would be a battle to the death.

The room was dark and four torches hung at each corner of the room. The torches luminated the room, it was the only light which could be seen. There was a camera, it was a surveilance camera; It would be used for broadcasting the fight worldwide. He watched people slowly fill the room. Hwoarang watched his rival enter; Jin Kazama. 

 He looked up, as a silver haired man appeared. He wore a silver Gi, which matched his hair. The man had weird smirk, as the younger fighter went into his stance. 

" Let's settle once and for all...." The silver haired man exclaimed. His opponent nodded. A voice was heard. It was programmed from the camera.

" FIGHT!!" 

The two fighters launched attacks at each other. The younger fighter was quicker and launched a smooth kick at his opponent. He leapt in the air and sent two kicks; One aimed at the stomach, the other at the head. Lee Chaolan fell to the ground. Lee got up. 

He immediately smashed his fist, against his opponent's face. Then, he did a kick, which hit his stomach. His opponent fell. He got up and was ready with another move, which would give his opponent the beating of his life. He punched Lee twice, then did an axe kick. When Lee was lying on the ground his opponent lifted him up and threw him. 

Hwoarang swung Lee around. Letting him switch posisition. Lee received a kick to the jaw. Several punches were thrown at him. His opponent did a move; Which was a roundhouse kick finished with a spinning kick. Lee got up, just in time. To be in the perfect posisition to stretch out his leg, sloch and push it forward. Lee's leg hit his opponent. 

_I must beat this punk, if I want the Chaolan Zaibatsu_, Lee thought. Lee got up, after being thrown and did a punch combo and finished it with a "Mist step". 

Lee looked up sucessfully, as his move had tricked his opponent. Right now, Lee was caught of guard. 

His opponent kicked him and punched him. Lee got some motivation to fight. He remembered how Heihachi Mishima treated him. How much the one person, who actually was recognizable to him as family, could treat him so bad. Lee stretched out his leg and sent high up, striking his opponent with damage. It didn't work. Lee was definately going to lose.   

Lee couldn't take anymore hits; Hwoarang continued to kick. 

" Round 1!! Hwoarang wins!"

                                                                   ¤

The second round had started Hwoarang had lost control. Lee had got several advantages. Lee punched Hwoarang twice. Hwoarang fought, he was starting to get tired with every move. And every step. He wanted the fight to be over. But Hwoarang was not a quiter; He was a winner. He could not lose. He could not give up. 

Hwoarang kicked Lee. He continued to fight in a pattern; Kick, punch, block and counter. Now, Lee noticed the pattern and started to block Hwoarang's moves. 

Lee was winning. He made sure Hwoarang couldn't get any moves, to hit him. Hwoarang got angry. Jin Kazama watched him. He knew what was happening. 

_The Devil Gene...._Jin thought, as he watched Hwoarang's mood change, drasticallly. He looked up, Jin knew the effects of the Devil Gene. Jin could see what was happening. 

Jin looked at the camera, as he walked towards it. Jin crushed the camera, with one punch. He admired his handiwork. His eyes drifted to Hwoarang. 

He had noticed black marks appearing on Hwoarang foreheard. He noticed two black wings started to tear, through Hwoarang's skin. People saw Hwoarang's transformation; They feared for their lives and left quickly. 

Lee Chaolan appeared to be afraid, now. His eyes flickered with fear. He started to tremble. Hwoarang put all his power into one leg and one blow. He aimed it his opponent, knowing that it would be a fatal blow. Hwoarang missed purposly. He could not let the Devil take him over, filled his heart with hatred and shatter darkness in his soul. 

Hwoarang instead, gave Lee Chaolan a kick, which made him unconscious. He let the old man live. 

Jin stared at Hwoarang, thinking about what Hwoarang must have felt. He had been through the same thing. 

Hwoarang started to leave the Dojo. He was grateful over how Jin helped him; Destroying the camera, which would show the whole world that he was freak. 

Winning the King Of Ironfist Tournament 5, didn't feel good. It felt horrible. Hwoarang started to disappear into the darkness, he took his wings and flew away into the darkness.

 **Author's Notes: The end!! I know, I know.... That this was a bad ending. I'm thinking of becoming an author. Just a question, did I end this story good. Was this a sad ending? Because, for some reason, I feel a bit sad. DID THE ENDING SHOCK YOU?!**

What do think?! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, who have supported me so much! SEQUEL IS COMING!!!! CHECK JUSTIN FOR IT.....! I'm not sure about the title, yet. 

I need to stop ranting! BYE!! R&R!!!!


End file.
